The Aura Is with Me
by That bluejay 55
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction so be nice and supportive. This is the tale of a trainer/ aura guardian who goes through Unova to be the Champion of all regions. Includes mainly OCs and some real characters. Includes team plasma and new towns and gyms and gym leaders. Mild swearing and language at one point. Plus suggestive language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: My Life

AN: Real quick some of the names here are real names of people I know but you won't find because of my secret location. Anyways enjoy my fan fiction The Aura Is with Me. Hey there my name is Kyle Champion of all regions Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova you name I've beat them all with my pal Lucario right bud "Ario!" My pal cried. Right I'm also a member of the Aura Council an elite group of aura guardian's cool right? Yeah of course it is I have five other Pokémon too Empoleon, Salamence, Roserade, Ursaring, and Glaceon. My team of pals and great friends. I also have the encouragement of my friends and family especially my brother's! "NO you don't! Nerd!" he shouted from his room. "Shut up!" I shouted He can be pretty mean. Anyways onto my friends Spec and Luke they're great friends always encouraging. Whoops battery of my recorders dying bye for now!

Hey my readers hope you like my story the aura is with me keep reading and review later!

That blue jay 55 will be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A New Friend and A New Journey

AN: Hey thanks for reading this story here's a shout out to WaterNinja134 for helping me with this story thank you. You rock! Now enjoy the new chapter!

Sorry about that my tape recorder died. Anyways today is the big day thee start of my Unova journey ok I forgot to tell you like three things. One I don't have Ursaring, Glaceon, or Salamence I have an Eevee and a Teddiursa my Bagon was stolen by Team Plasma I will have my revenge! Anyway when I woke up Lucario was still asleep so I took a shower and got dressed and Lucario was still asleep.

"Dude wake up" I said I kicked him a few times and he just raised his hand and then threw it down as if to say,

"Five More minutes" this translates to "Lucario Ario Cario." Which he actually said.

"Don't you 'five more minutes' me mister.

"Fine, fine I'll get up!" Lucario stated oh I forgot I can talk to Pokémon by reading their thoughts so now Lucario and my Pokémon will all say what they actually say.

"I almost forgot what day it is." Lucario stated

"Why what day is it… Oh yeah it's my birthday!" I shouted, "Come on I smell Oran Berry pancakes!" We ran downstairs and I asked my mom,

"What's on the menu for my birthday?"

"Well considering the fact that they're your favorite Oran Berry pancakes. For lunch Cinbar Island Burgers. Also a little surprise for latter!" She said me and Lucario were drooling.

"Alright everyone come on out for my birthday!" I said as I threw my Pokéballs into the air they all opened and when they came out all my Pokémon ran to the table and ate their food.

"Ursa URSA URSA URSA!" My Teddiursa cried

"Oh sorry I forgot Teddiursa's honey." My mom said as she put honey on his pancake.

I put all my Pokémon away and said my good byes to mom and left the house.

"I hope I remembered to pack everything." I opened my backpack and checked. Toothbrush, potions, Berries, extra clothes, comics, food, Pokémon duh, phone, X-Transceiver which was ringing. I took out my X-Transceiver and phone put my phone in my pocket and answered the X-Transceiver.

"Hello you got Kyle who is it?" I asked

"Yo Kyle it's me Spec" it was my friend he was tan wore glasses and had black hair.

"What up?" I asked.

"Your mom knows that today is the day of our meting right?" he asked

"Of course she does. Well I got to go bye!" I said

"Bye!" He called back.

Lucario and I finally made it to the site of my first gym battle Harmonian town.

I asked the gate keeper "Do you know where the gym is?"

"I sure do," He said, "But the gym leader is gone right now. Here's my X-Transceiver number I'll call when she gets back."

"Ok thank you." I said, "Come on Lucario let's go to the next gym in Aspertia City"

"Alright fine. Let's go." He said. We went onto the path to Aspertia City we walked until 3:00

"It's so far away like five miles away," I saw a stream and said, "Let's get some water.'

"Yeah I agree with you I'm thirsty." We walked to the stream and I put my water bottle in it and then I heard,

"Hey stay away from my river polluters!" I heard someone shout "Roserade Poison JAB!

"Agh Lucario Bullet Punch!" I screamed

"All right!" Lucario shouted. He moved his fist in a circle and then punched it through the center and the moves collided. Roserade saw an opening and jab him in the gut Lucario gave an evil smile and added power to his punch.

"Agh!" I screamed in union with the mysterious trainer she hit a tree and I landed in the river.

A few minutes later I was lying on the grass with the girl holding a towel over me she was wearing a blue tank top black leggings and blue converse AN: That's a type of shoe btw

"Here dry off. My name's Emma nice to umm smash into you?" The girl said.

"Thanks," I said as I took off my jacket and shirt and fumbled for Eevee's Pokéball, "I'm Kyle. "

"Hey!" I shouted, "I only have Lucario's Pokéball!"

"Yikes!" Emma shouted, "Here I'll help go Palpitoad!" The Pokéball opened over the river and the bud mudfish came out. I took out my Pokédex and it said,

"Palpitoad the Vibration Pokémon It lives in water and on land. It uses its long, sticky tongue to immobilize its opponents. "

"Wow a Palpitoad I've never seen one before!" I said.

"Palpitoad get the Pokéballs from the river!" Emma shouted. Palpitoad swam for about half an hour and came back with my Pokéballs

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem it's my pleasure where you going?" she asked.

"Oh Aspertia City the Harmonian town gym is closed." I said.

"Oh I was going there too so I guess I'll travel with you. I mean you seem kind of lonely." She said.

"Well I am and sure come along all you want. Hey do you know if there are any contests that happen nearby?" I asked.

"Yeah the Harmonian town contest starts in two days." She said, "Why?"

"I'm also a coordinator and I want to collect five ribbons." I said.

"Oh cool are you going to enter it?" she asked

"Yeah I am come on let's go!" I said

"Yeah let's go!" Emma said.

We ran towards Harmonian Town where he sun was setting the site of Kyle's first contest until then stay tuned.  
Hey guys what are your thoughts about the new chapter review peace out catch 'em all until the next one catch you later!

That blue jay 55 will be right back


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rivals and Romance

AN: Ok then this chapter less people will talk they talked way too much way too much.

Emma and I ran to the Contest Hall and I asked the registration lady, "Is there still time for me to enter the contest?" She looked at me and asked Emma,

"Are you aware that this man is not wearing a shirt?" Emma looked at me and said,

"No, no I'm not." I panicked and got down and searched my backpack for a shirt. I put one on and then registered for the contest. After that she gave me the hotel room key we thanked her and went to the room.

"All right then Emma I'll be back later I'm going to rehearse my first round performance." I said

"Ok fine be back by dinner." She said without looking at me. I grabbed Eevee's Pokéball and went down to the field.

"All right Eevee hit the stage," I said as I threw the ball, "Land in the tiger stance!" Eevee came out of the air landed on one foot while holding her arms in begging position, "Now use rapid spin and flamethrower aiming at the sky!" Eevee did as I said, "Now combine it with icy wind and reverse rotation!" Eevee span left and now there was a fountain of fire and ice, "Now stop and use charm!" Eevee stopped winked and hearts flew around in the air with red and white sparkles, "Nice Eevee let's stop." We were about to leave when we heard someone say,

"Hah you think you can win with that cutesy performance? You're going to have to do better than that to beat my Arcanine." He laughed again and walked away after saying one last thing, "By the way not that it matters but my name is DelGato." Then he walked away and I shouted after him,

"You know that your name means of cat right?" AN: Seriously Del in Spanish means of and gato is cat or cat of blank back to the story! I walked up to our room threw Eevee's Pokéball on my bed and said "I'm going for a walk bye." Before Emma could say anything I stormed out. I walked down to the main fountain and talked with some of the other coordinators until I heard someone shout,

"Out of my way I'm in a hurry!" She smacked into me I screamed and fell into the fountain. "I'm so sorry so very sorry here let me help." She said I climbed out of the fountain and said

"It's ok I'm used to it." I said, "I'm Kyle" I said

"Oh cool my names Nicole here's my X-Transceiver number if I have to pay for the dry cleaning bill. I thanked her and she left. I stared at her number and then at her running off I went back to the hotel room and slumped on my bed and groaned,

"Aw what's wrong did Kyle meet a pretty girl?" Emma teased I threw a pillow at her and said,

"Shut up! Ok fine I did ok now buzz off!" then I fell asleep.

Hey what did you all think about the chapter Mister Bland and everyone else the Contest performing round will take place next chapter.

That Bluejay 55 will be right back


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Plasmas Reign Forever

AN: Ok then two chapters today because I have school tomorrow any ways on to the story!

I woke the next morning and changed into my aura guardian uniform put Eevee in her vest and Lucario in his uniform. We walked to the contest hall I went to the Green room and Emma went to the bleachers and the contest started. "Good Morning to all you contest fans out there today is the day of the Harmonian Town contest! The winner will get this the fantastic Harmony ribbon! The announcer said as she held up an orange ribbon, "Now for our first entry we have Kyle from Little Root Town!" I ran on stage and threw my ball

"Now Eevee hit the stage!" Eevee came out in a barrage of confetti. "Tiger Stance!" I shouted Eevee did her pose AN: For details on pose see last chapter thx. "Now Rapid spin and flamethrower towards the sky!" I said at last, "Amazing we have a fountain of fire here folks!" I heard the announcer say. "All right now Eevee spin left and use Icy Wind!" Eevee did as I said, "Now stop and charm!" Eevee stopped and winked hearts flew around with red and white sparks. The Judges gave me my score and all the other performances went till 9:00.

"Time for the Last performance here's Delgato!" she announced.

"Now Arcanine waste no time. Extreme speed plus rapid spin and fire blast while changing the heat of each section." Delgato said.

"Wow Arcanine is wrapped in a rainbow cocoon of fire!" The announcer said now the judges will chose who goes on to the next round!" She said. 10:30: "All right now these eight coordinators will move on to the next..." *CRASH* "What!" The announcer said

"Listen is that the sound of people cheering for the abuse of Pokémon I hear?"

"Such a shame their acts were nice but listen here!" Now the intruders spoke again

"Like a mid-winters blizzard Zizilion!" Zizilion said.

"Like A fresh spring breeze Rodd!" Rodd said

"Wisest of the wise One of the Shadow Triad!" all of the men spoke in unison now

"Working to liberate Pokémon from their torture we're Team Plasma an Electric Shock!" Now Zizilion said,

"Now to free these Pokémon of this namby pamby abuse. But still what male Pokémon would willingly enter a contest? Its female centered it's also gender abuse! We must put a top to this at once right men?"

"RIGHT!" The other Team Plasma members said

DUN DUH DUN! What will happen next? I don't know please stay tuned for the exciting second part of this chapter! AN: I can review my own story if I want to so there; p.

That Bluejay 55 will be right back maybe


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Plasma Battle, Battle Round!

"Go Cryogonal!" Zizilion shouted as he threw the ball the snow flack shaped Pokémon came out and shouted its name and flew around Zizilion, "Isn't he marvelous? Of course he is!" Zizilion said and then he laughed, "You can't save your Pokémon now! Mahwah ha!"

"Go Lilligant! Oh she's so elegant isn't she? What am I saying? of course she's elegant!" Rodd said as Lilligant showed her grace by dancing around him and using Grass Whistle.

"Now Bisharp!" The shadow triad guy said Bisharp just stood there acting cool with Mean look. They just stood there glaring at me. I decided to take action! I threw a rock at them it fell two feet away from them I swore.

"Now Lucario let's rock!" I threw his ball and he landed on the ground a foot away from me. They glared at me as if they knew what I was going to do. I glared back at them with my evil eyes they were better I stepped back a step. "They're just too good for us they out number us three too one!"

"Here I'll help Roserade Palpitoad help them out!" Emma shouted now it was three too three we were even AN: Wow too many e's Agh I'm drowning in them this chapter!

They must have known what I thought because they sent out three more Pokémon a Liepard, Whimsicott, and a Weavile now it was six too three they're wining again! I panicked and sent Eevee out.

The Weavile said, "Aw what a cute and nice girl an Eevee quite a pleasant find I wish for this girl to be mine." Eevee's eyes turned wide an her mouth was wide open and she said,

"Aw what a poet so nice and handsome I love him!" Eevee looked at him with a lovey gaze.

*Sigh* "But for this girl to be mine I must first be his. But to be his I must abandon my trainer but for a noble cause the love of this fair maiden quite this is quite a dilemma. Yes it is." Eevee sighed and fainted. I looked at Weavile and saw what he was thinking and I sent him a telepathic message,

"If you love her come to her do it!" Weavile looked at me and nodded he turned to Zizilion and used Shadow Claw to break his Pokéball he jumped over to me and I said, "You did the right thing. Right? You're not tricking me are you?"

"I'm not tricking you if I was I would slash your Lucario with my claws." I looked at him and tap his head with a ball it whirled three times then clicked Nicole jumped from the stands and said,

"Come on Blaziken!" After that we all attacked them and won! AN: Look I'm tired so no details if you want details I'll post a story called Plasma battle just one chapter because I'm tired of typing this it's too long so battle round next chapter because it's a Saturday. I'm not done yet.

The announcer announced the eight coordinators. Nicole, Delgato, and I were up there. We went back to our room and I fell asleep.

Ok then I'm done for now so I'll be back catch you later

That Bluejay 55 will be right back!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Mystery Dungeon the tales of Lucario and Eevee or Riolu and Eevee

AN: Sorry guys I need a break from the contest so now you get this the tales of Lucario well Riolu and Eevee so now Viola enjoy

Lucario's POV

When I got back to the room I ran out on to the deck and cried 'why, why must she love him I've always loved her and she just met Weavile!?' I thought to myself Eevee came out on to the deck and hopped on my shoulder I just turned my head from her. She could tell I was upset because she asked me what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong nothing ok just leave me alone!" I shouted at her she just angled her head "Ok fine I give I'm upset because you love Weavile! I've always loved ever since I met you ok HAPPY!?" I screamed at her. She left the deck and went back into the room "Oh great Ho-oh I just yelled at the girl that I love oh god." I said. I put my head on my arms and cried until I heard the sound of tiny footsteps running at me I looked up from the railing and Eevee jumped on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks get red hot when she did.

"I don't love Weavile I love his poems I love you," She said to me. My cheeks got even hotter. I tried to say something and she put her paw on my mouth. AN: Do Lucarios even have mouths or are they snouts? She kissed me again but this time on the mouth my eyes were as wide as dinner plates when she did and then I closed them to enjoy this we stayed like that for ten minutes until we heard Kyle say,

"Hey guy!" He just walked on to the deck we were so surprised she fell off my shoulder and off the deck I grabbed her paws to save her. Kyle was awkward at that point and blushing, "Oh sorry I didn't know you guys needed privacy sorry. Anyways I'm going to dinner with Emma and Nicole I won't be back for a while. So enjoy your privacy!" he said and then left.

"Hey do you remember the day we met?" Eevee asked me I nodded and asked her if she wanted me to retell the story she said yes we went inside I put her on her bed sat in front of her and began the tale.

AN: Ok readers it's time for the past stuff so brace your selves and review please! Oh yeah still Lucario's POV or Riolu's

I was running down the Treasure Town road away from my pursuers panting. I had a scarf in one hand and the TM I stole under my arm when I heard the Kecleon Brothers say, "Stop Thief!" They used twin swift and I dove to dodge it and I tripped and dropped the stuff I um "Barrowed" I reached for the TM to teach me the move on it when a girl said,

"Hey leave him alone!" It was an Eevee she hit one of them with Iron Tail then Rock Smash the combo was super effective because of a Kecleon's ability color change. She then used Aerial Ace on him and then the same combo on the other one. I stood and ready a technique I called the Kamehameha! AN: Just a stronger version of Aura Storm but on ground. I jumped back and got in the stance and shouted,

"Ka… Me…Ha…Me…Ha…Me…AN: Legal disclaimer I do not own Dragonball or their moves I'm just using one. Ha…Me…HA!" I fired the shot and it tore apart half the road I was standing on I smiled because the Kecleon Brothers left and then I collapsed. I woke up on a bed made of straw with that Eevee over me and she said,

"Good your awake ok here's the deal you can keep the stuff you took," I opened my mouth to cheer when she continued, "But we have to become an adventure crew to pay for it ok?" I agreed and gave her our team name. She agreed to it and went to tell the Guild master Wigglytuff and Chatot the stuff I looked at myself and my legs chest and my right arm were wrapped in bandages. Eevee came back with a two badges, a bag, and she was wearing a pink scarf she put the scarf I took around my neck she was really close to my face now and she looked really cute I…

Eevee's POV

As I was tying the scarf to him he muttered something like, "Man is she cute!" when I was done I got a good look at his face he was really handsome.

Eevee's and Riolu's POVs

Riolu: She looked so cute in the moonlight I just wanted to hug and kiss her.

Eevee: He was so handsome I wouldn't mind if he would be my guy or score with me. I smiled at him he smiled back.

Both: He/she was just so cute so I went in for kiss and I landed it we then... AN: This part is too M for a T fan-fic so I'm going to skip this part ok let's just say something happens. Ok thanks!

Riolu's POV

I woke up the next morning and all I remembered is that we kissed and then ugh it hurts she was asleep next to me I also remember Chatot yelling at us at like 12:00 and because of that today the entire guild has a seminar about dating your crew members today and it's all our fault well what ever happened I knew it rocked! I woke up Eevee and we went to go get breakfast.

Ok how this chapter? If this was an M fic I would tell you guys what happened well it's a T so nope the next chapter is divided in to parts. Review please! Ok real quick score means to get to first base as in date in this story ok?

That Bluejay 55 will be right back!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 part 1 Team CrushSpin!

AN: Team CrushSpin is my actual adventure team a Phanaphy and a Riolu. Two chapters today because I can.

Riolu's POV

The seminar was about to start when I noticed that they weren't looking at the ladder I snuck over and left the guild I walked to Sharpedo Bluff the ocean could feel my rage I knew it, "Ugh I hate Chatot why can't he just vanish!?" The waves destroyed a Chatot shaped rock and I said "Wow Kyogre Manaphy you guys remember me!" The ocean felt my happiness I knew it I took out my flute from the Wonder Bag was that what Eevee called it? Yeah it was. The Time Flute that Celebi gave me for my birthday AN: I'll explain this later ok? I played my best song the Oracle of the Sandstone Tomb when I heard Eevee sing,

"This dungeon is no place to play at the bottom the worst crime bosses lie there with their bodyguards. Time, Space, and Distortion will decide your fate when you reach the fifth time of hope and love."

"You know the legend of the Sandstone Tomb?" I asked she nodded and told me that her mom always sang it to her as a lullaby we smiled at each other I played the rest of it and she sang it.

Wigglytuff's POV

"Now I know that some of you 'like' each other and that's ok but you need to like each other outside of the guild." Chatot blabbed on and on when I noticed that the new recruits were gone I smiled and told Chatot that I was going out for a walk when Phanaphy raised his hand.

"Excuse me but why do me and Riolu have to be here? The only romance in Team CrushSpin is Sandshrew and Absol and they're on their honeymoon."

"Good Point." I said, "Team CrushSpin you are dismissed. They fist pumped and ran out. I left right after them. I went to Sharpedo Bluff and I moved the rock revealing some stairs I peeked down them and there they were Eevee and Riolu lying on the straw bed kissing. I smiled they looked kind of cute together. I went back to the guild for the end of the seminar a while latter the recruits came back. We asked them where they were and they explained it all "Hmm I see guys head to Spinda's Juice bar some guys should need you. They then left.

Hey guys how was it review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Part 2 Training and Preparations

AN: Hey guys what's up I have an oc thing after this chapter!

"Ok then thank you!" I said to the Kecleon Brothers mad at them but I needed soap because I was going to soak in the hot springs at the guild. I walk into the training ring and I sat down on the bench next to Eevee. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I took out my TM player and put the disc in it was Vacuum Cut the one I took from the Kecleon Brothers. Phanaphy and Riolu were training on the field. We met them earlier today.

Flashback

Eevee and I walked up to a table where a Phanaphy and a Riolu were sitting then I asked them, "Umm are you Team CrushSpin?" They didn't even look up from their map and Phanaphy said,

"Yes and you must be Team Guardian Wigglytuff told us you were coming come sit." He looked over to Spinda and said, "Spinda two smoothies please!" She nodded and spun around and started making them. "So Riolu the guild master said that you have the Time Flute?" Phanaphy asked.

"Yes I do." I took it out of my bag and showed them it. The stared in awe and then asked where I got it. "Celebi gave it to me for my birthday."

"How do you know Celebi?!" Phanaphy asked. I looked at them with a puzzled look. Then I said,

"When I hatched I was very sick so my parents gave me to Kyogre and Manaphy so they could heal me they healed me but it didn't work. They then gave me to Groundon to heal me again didn't work. Then to Celebi it worked and now I get gifts from them." I put it away and then we discussed our mission to the Sandstone Tomb.

End of Flashback.

Eevee store at her player with a puzzled look on her face. "Feel the wind around you. Give it a physical form then release it!" My player said. They showed a Lucario raising his hand and I mirrored it we folded them like I was praying then I pushed my hands forward. It didn't work I kept trying and I eventually got blades of wind around me I walked to the center of the field and Pokémon circled me and I did one of the techniques that the TM showed me I punched and kicked my blades at the Pokémon. When I was done I saw Eevee and she screamed,

"Ugh why is this move way too hard to use!?" I went over and I asked her what was wrong, "Well I'm trying to use Secret Power but I can't. "She said

"All right then what we have to do, I said we watched the video and I asked her to try it. Eevee stood up and three green blades floated above her. Each blade was shaped like a leaf. "You did it Eevee!" I shouted.

"Yeah but the Umbreon in the video has five." She said as she shoots them at the targets.

"Well yeah but you practicing it you'll get better." At that she smiled and we all walked to the hot springs. It was about 5:00 when we got in it was so warm I sighed, "I love it so warm!" I grabbed the soap I bought and squirted it on my hand nothing came out, "What the? It's empty. Wait I think it was rigged by the Kecleon Brothers." I said flipping the bottle over and there was a hole in it. "Those jerks trying to con me out of my money I'll get them for this!"

Wow did you expect that? Here's the OC event.

**Pokémon:**

**Moves:**

**Adventure team members:**

**Team Name:**

**Back Story:**

**1****st**** Team member's moves:**

**2****nd**** team member's moves:**

Fill out a review in this format to get them in the story they team up in the sandstone tomb ok then review please!

That Bluejay 55 will be right back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 The Sandstone Tomb

We walked through the Serenity River according to Phanaphy the only way there is through here. That does make sense because the Sandstone Tomb is beneath the Brine Cave and the river runs from the cave. Eventually we made it Sandshrew and Absol were waiting there. Phanaphy called them before we left and told them to meet us here. "Are we all ready?" Absol asked he was very mysterious like he would betray us AN: Is that foreshadowing? I'll never tell Maw ha! We all nodded and went in It was very calm to calm. We eventually made it to the 5th floor. I used the Illuminate orb that I found and there were no stairs.

"Guys why are there no stairs?" I asked them and they sighed like I was hopeless.

"Well the stairs are here but umm Eevee can you sing verse six of the oracle of the Sandstone Tomb?" He asked. She asked why, "Because ugh just sing it." She sighed and agreed.

"Time, Space, and Distortion will control your fate when you reach the fifth time of hope and love. But what does that have to with this." Phanaphy sighed.

"The Time Flute has the power to open the entrance. It opens the hidden stairs!" We all said oh. AN: All right guys here's a quick thing Largo= very slow, Andante= slow but not that slow, Moderato= medium, Allegro= fast but not fastest, Vivace= the fastest. Ok then? Now story.

They asked me to take out the flute and play the Oracle and I did. AN: Now when I type the next speed think of the tune faster but not too fast. Ok? I took out my flute and began to play. (Largo) Do dah nah dah nah do dah nah do. My flute sang. When I reached the next speed a bunch of Pokémon popped out of the ground everyone turned to fight them while I continued. (Andante) I played the same thing and the floor began to move. "It's working! Keep playing the song!" Phanaphy cheered using Hidden Power. (Moderato) as I reached this speed an Aggron jumped out of the ground and almost hit me. I panicked and did an Irish jig and used Vacuume Wave to send him flying. (Allegro) everyone attacked the Pokémon around me.

"How are you holding up?" Eevee asked me standing a few feet away from me. I gave her a thumb up and went back to playing. (Vivace) The stairs were opened now and I stopped playing. We cheered and we almost made it when a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a hole.

Eevee's POV

"Riolu!" I screamed and we went down the stairs to save him.

Ok guys still accepting teams so review please. :D

That Bluejay 55 will be right back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Riolu, Riolu where for art though Riolu?

Eevee's POV

We ran down the stairs and there was an Aggron holding Riolu by his tail. He was fidgeting around restlessly trying to attack but there was nothing. "Pipe down you brat my bosses need you in one piece." Aggron said then he looked at me and said, "And your girlfriend too." He laughed and started to dig a hole.

"What she's not my girlfriend!" Riolu shouted trying to attack. I looked over to the rest of the guys to ask what we were going to do then I noticed that Riolu was shining.

"Guys cover your eyes," He said I started to ask why and he shouted, "Just do it! NOW!" We all did as he said and we covered our eyes. But I couldn't help looking, Riolu was glowing with his hands on his head and he shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!" AN: Solar flare in this is just a supper charged Flash ok. The air was turned white and now I was a little dazed. I saw Riolu fall out of the air and land on his feet and shot a blast at him. He lifted his arms to cheer and then the floor opened up beneath him. His eyes widened and then screamed.

"I'll get him!" Absol said as he ran over to the hole and vanished. Phanaphy looked very puzzled and he asked Sandshrew,

"When did Absol learn Shadow Sneak?" He said while investigating the area for other traps and walked over to put a rope down the hole.

"He learned it on our honeymoon. Man he's so nice, handsome, muscular, and brave. I love him so much!" She said we all examined the area for the stairs so we can save Riolu and Absol.

Absol's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell down the hole. I landed at the bottom and landed on my leg funny and I winced. I stood up and felt something really heavy hit me on the back and I collapsed. I woke up tied to a wall next to Riolu. "Ok were at the bottom but where are the outlaws?" I asked when I heard someone sing.

"Karma karma karma karma karma Kecleon!" the voice sang. "Ah Aggy you brought me Riolu and Absol good job." The outlaws walked out of the shadows.

"The Kecleon brothers!? But how?" Riolu said. I closed my eyes and smiled and ponder reasons why Riolu was so stupid my blade glowed and I…

Hey guys guess what. CLIFFHANGER! You'll just have to wait for next chapter but I can give you this.

Next Chapter this happens at one point.

I was out numbered three to one all was lost. I dropped my makeshift sword and decided that I should just surrender when I heard, "Riolu don't give up you can do it!" Everyone made it to the last level and they were cheering for me. I regained hope when I saw Eevee. I smiled and began to glow gold.

Is that good enough for you? Still need teams send reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 The Alchemy Forge

Riolu's POV

I looked at Absol and his eyes were closed and his horn was glowing and then he cut himself down and landed next to the outlaws. "Absol your free now save me!" I said I looked at him and he was laughing with the Kecleon brothers. "What wait you, you traitor!" I screamed I'm pretty sure that you could hear me scream from the top floor. I landed next to a box apparently my shout broke my chains I reached into the box and pulled out an iron pole. The Kecleon brothers smiled and let out an ear shattering screech. I covered my ears but the screech sent me flying into a wall and my pole broke and I fell into box. I looked at the contents of the box and smiled. They apparently used Round they were both fighting types because I attacked them with Vacuum Wave. I jumped out of the box and the Kecleon brothers looked at each other smiled and they used Round again. The screech didn't even faze me I smiled at them.

"But how come it didn't work?" the brothers asked. The box I jumped out of earlier fell open and on the inside it said. 'Lucario and Riolu specific items' "That is so unfair!" they shouted.

"Too bad!" I said, "Ack!" that Aggron came back and grabbed my tail I drooped all the stuff I got. Aggron laughed and they all came and grabbed the stuff I drooped. "Aggron can you do me a favor and step back a step?" I asked

"Sure but…" he started and then shouted, "Yow! Spikes! He fell over and dropped me. Well flung me at the wall. I winced when I hit it.

"Scanning hand print." The wall said, "Print identified master welcome. Activating Alchemy Forge." The wall said. I fell on the ground and the wall flipped. There was a work bench and camera screen. Behind the brothers there was a forge and there was a mask there.

Sorry guys my mom is home so I have to stop for now there will be another chapter on Monday. I have sad news I'm going camping so I can't update bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Our Hero's Return

Treasure Town

A red double line ran through town and lamp posts popped up with banners and the whole town was converted to a festive town square like ShyGuy bazar from Mario Kart 7.

The Guild

The entire guild vanished and in its place water canals popped up and huts with the teams' names on them there was a post office, a mess hall, and the guild master's room.

Alchemy Forge

"Master town conversion completed." The forge said "Now kick the outlaws' butts out of here." It continued

"What is up with this master stuff I've never…" I started then I gasped

Flashback

I was on the mountain peak sparing with Groundon when I won and then he said, "All right kid that's enough now time for your presents!" I cheered, "We all got you a blade. I got you the Alchemy Forge, Kyogre and Manaphy got you the Alchemy Well, and Celebi got you the Alchemy Tower/ Dynamo."

End of Flashback

"Oh yeah I remember. Now where's my blade?" He handed me a brown blade made of iron that was about a foot long. "Cool! Can you alert my friends to my presence?" I said admiring the blade. He nodded and went up. My first attack was on Absol. I took him completely by surprise. "This is for betraying us!" I said before slashing, "This is for being a jerk! AND THIS IS FOR SANDSHREW!" I screamed as I cut off his horn. I attacked the purple Kecleon and then the green.

Eevee's POV

We walked around looking for the way down when a screen came in front of us. "I have found you." It said and then continued "Riolu is on the last floor please hurry." He said and then left. We looked at each other confused and then we ran to the bottom.

Riolu's POV

I was clashing blades well blade and pole when the forge said, "Master the Earth Blade's power has decreased greatly." He took my blade and gave me a flaming pole. "I hope this shall suffice. " He said while he did Kecleon freed his friends. At this time I was out numbered three to one all was lost. I dropped my makeshift sword and decided that I should just surrender when I heard, "Riolu don't give up you can do it!" Everyone made it to the last level and they were cheering for me. I regained hope when I saw Eevee. I smiled and began to glow gold. Everyone looked at me with a puzzled look. I began to give a powering up sound and then there was a crater where I was standing and I was entirely gold now. I put my hands together and said, "KA… ME….. HA…ME…HA…ME...HA!" I sent the blast flying and it wiped them out. I smiled and the collapsed. Everyone arrested them and brought them back to the guild and I was slowly chugging along next to Eevee everyone welcomed us back with open arms.

Lucario's POV

"Then what happened?" Eevee asked me.

"Well you should know Chimeco bandaged me and we went to our new hut and..." I started then I heard Kyle laughing with Emma and Lyra. AN: I'm changing Nicole's name to Lyra because I can

"Well there home so well continue this latter ok?" She nodded and I jumped on my bed and turned on the TV the Jubilife network was showing my favorite short the Pichu Bros. Kyle came back into the room.

"Hey guys were back the contest is tomorrow so you should get ready." He said we nodded and Eevee jumped on to my bed and fell asleep in my arms. Ashe was a hot water bottle so warm I soon fell asleep.

AN: Hey guys I know I haven't been updating lately so long chapter today!

Kyle's POV

"Now Time for the Semi-Final battle round!" The announcer said. I looked at Lyra she was sitting on the bench next to me she was wearing a blue dress with a gold pin. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Time's up!" the announcer said, "DelGato wins by a landslide. Now we have the next match Kyle vs. Lyra!"

"That's us." I said, "Lucario you ready? "I asked him putting on my hat and cape he was changing to Eevee was on his shoulder whispering to him. I smiled

"You know it!" He shouted, "Wish me luck Eevee." He said and rubs his nose on Eevee's and they kissed. I returned him to his ball and we went onto the stage.

"Now we have Kyle from Little Root Town and Lyra from Heartstring City!" She said as Lyra and I came out onto the stage. "Five minutes on the clock and battle begin!" She said.

"All right Lucario hit the stage!" I shouted he popped out of his ball and he spa around and wacked the lightning bolts and he glowed with plasma.

"Now Blaziken let's fly!" Lyra said Blaziken came out and she punched the hearts she came out with.

"Now CLOSE COMBAT!" We said in unison they got in really close and they punched and kicked each other. I smiled my evil smile and then turned sideways put one hand forward and one foot fore ward and said.

"Lucario send Blaziken spinning and use earthquake!" He did as I said when Blaziken bounced back they did the tango dip. "Now do the tango!" I shouted after about three minutes the announcer said

"Times up and the winner is Kyle!" My gauge was a lot fuller than Lyra's gauge. I cheered and returned Lucario and went backstage. "The Next battle is Kyle vs. DelGato!" The announcer said. She introduced us and we sent out our Pokémon he had used his Medichamp and they battled and then "Time's UP!" We looked at the board and the announcer said, "The winner is Kyle!"

"Yes I did it!" I cheered we ran up to the podium and the announcer gave me my ribbon. "All right now the Harmonian Ribbon is mine!" I cheered. We went back to the room and it was now 9:00 I sent Eevee and Lucario out of their balls. "You guys were great today you did it." I applauded them and then Lucario blushed and said,

"Oh it was nothing." He smiled Eevee did the same now guys get some rest because we're going to Aspertia City tomorrow.

The Next Day

We were about to leave when we heard Lyra say, "Guys wait up!" She was running towards us "I was thinking that we should travel together you know." She said.

"Hey that's a good idea we need some guys to travel with." I said we smiled and then heard DelGato walk up and say,

"Hey guys where are you going? Aspertia City? I'll go with you now hurry up." He said with a dead look in his eyes. We just looked at him and then he began to laugh, "Man you guys are so funny. No but seriously can I come with you?"

"Sure why not. We need some guys in our group." We all laughed and then we ran off to Aspertia city.

Hey guys how was the new chapter? Note I will come back to the mystery dungeon saga latter after some contests and gyms. The teams will appear when it is time for the Alchemy Well!

That Bluejay 55 will be right back!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 Eggs Galore

We walked towards Aspertia City when some people came up behind us and said to me, "Hi are you Kyle winner of the resent contest?" I was about to say something when he continued, "Of course you are here your prize are these six Pokémon eggs!" He gave me some eggs and then ran off they drooped another egg when they left. We decide to set up camp when Lucario popped out of his ball.

"I sense seven eggs that are about to hatch!" He said. Two of the eggs were glowing and we took them out and set them on the ground. The one that was the brightest began to break when it did a Buneray.

"Uh who are you guys?!" She asked and then looked at Lucario and said, "Oh wow you're cute." Lucario looked at her confused. She was pretty adorable we all said aw at the same time she bounced around asking questions like, "Where am I? Are you my family? Do I have any siblings?" I was shocked that she knew that many words. The other egg began to glow very bright. "Oh wow is that my sibling?" Buneray asked. The egg broke and a Buizel popped out he looked around and he immediately knew what was going on.

"Oh wow that Buneray is cute." Buizel said to himself he looked at her with a lovey gaze. He looked around for a while and we waited for everyone else to hatch. I gave them TMs to learn the moves on them. I gave Buizel Aqua Tail and I gave Buneray Dizzy Punch. After they learned their moves two of the other eggs glowed. The first one hatched and out came a Murkrow.

"Um Murkrow are you French-Canadian?" He said no and I said, "Good I hate them so much!" AN: If any of you guys are that type of people I love you guys I'm just saying this because I watch way too much Back at the Barnyard back to the story! Murkrow walked over to my bag and began to glow I pushed him away. "Stay away from the bag." I said "I have a dusk stone in there stay away." I gave him a TM too it was dark pulse the other egg began to hatch. We looked at it and it hatched and a Bagon came out. "A Bagon!" I cheered I ran over and picked him up and gave him a TM Dragon Claw. "All right guys go train and come back later!" I said. We sat on some logs by a fire when the sixth egg began to hatch I took it out and another egg appeared. "Another egg?" I asked we took it out and the first one hatched. A Munchlax popped out it spread out its arms and said its name.

"Who are you people? Do you have food?" It asked I said that I'm his trainer and gave him something to eat. "Have you seen my friend Wynaut?" I said no and then the egg began to glow. It hatched and out came a Wynaut.

"Yikes who are you people?! Munchlax protect me!" It ran behind him and Munchlax sighed. He shrugged and said that he was very shy. We nodded when my Pokédex alert me to my Pokémon's progress. Buneray Lv.23 Buizel Lv.22 MurkrowLv.25 Bagon Lv. 17 I looked at the results in glee when I called them all back I put them in their balls and we went back on our way.

"Get back here Team Plasma!" We heard someone shout when she came by us she stooped and asked us, "Have you guys seen any one come by with eight eggs?" We looked at her for a while when I finally replied.

"Yes they gave them to me and they hatched." I said. "Well anyways I'm Kyle this is Emma, Lyra, and this is DelGato."

Ooh who is the Girl you'll just have to wait and see! Mwah HA Ha but here's this!

"Iana!" I shouted I ran over and caught her in my arms. We looked at each other her eyes into mine we went in and were about to kiss when everyone ran over to us and said,

"Thank goodness you guys are safe!" They smiled at each other I put her down and we blushed.

Is that good enough for you? Too bad if it isn't.

That Bluejay 55 will be right back


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 My Past Comes Back to Haunt Me!

AN: Hey guys the reason I haven't me updating is because I've been having bad days so here enjoy I'm sick today so yay! Warning! This chapter is romantic! I got the romantic part from a Devintart comic called Heart Strings by Trite Bristle! It's a MLP comic. (That's my little Pony btw) Yes for you people I'M A BRONY SO SUCK ON THAT!

?'S POV

Kyle Emma, Lyra, DelGato I run those names through my mind so I don't forget them but Kyle that name so familiar but I can't put my finger on it I'm about to introduce myself when thunder claps and it begins to rain. "Oh shoot where did that come from?!" I said everyone was covering themselves, "Come on guys let's head back to my tree house!" I said. We wandered through the forest until it really began to rain. Kyle gave me his jacket and we kept moving.

"This rain won't let up we need some light!" DelGato said, "Luckily I have a solution Mccargo give us some light!" DelGato threw his ball and a magma slug came out. Now that we have some light we finally made it back DelGato returned his Pokémon and we climbed the ladder I opened the door and Kyle immediately ran in.

"Dr. Julian!" He shouted he gave her a hug and looked at her and said, "I didn't know that you were in Unova!" He smiled at her and then looked at me for a minute or two and then he said, "Of course! Iana I didn't recognize you it's been forever how are you, you, you…ATCHOO!" He sneezed and then sniffed. He looked around and then saw the ladder to the basement he started walking when he saw Infernape. "Infernape you evolved sense I last saw you!" There are a few things that you should know before I continue talking. I can also talk to Pokémon by reading their hearts ok?

"Yes and you look healthy Kyle it's been forever sense we have battled." Infernape said. I took off his jacket and gave to him and he thanked me. He said that he was going down to change I had Dr. Julian make us some tea and we all sat down Kyle came up stairs well up ladder? His ginger hair was tapped down on his head. I pointed at it and he fixed it now his hair was back down to his shoulders like normal. He sipped hi tea and everyone else went out to train now that it wasn't raining anymore. Time passed and we all went to sleep.

The next Day

"Oh dear it's twilight!" I ran outside on to my deck and called everyone back inside, "Guys come back its twilight! Strong Pokémon comes out at night! Hurry inside!" "Ok everyone go find a room to stay in tonight!" The only reason I said this was because everyone slept on the floor last night. Except me and Kyle he took my bed and I got the couch. Everyone went down stairs and Kyle lied down on the couch.

"God this thing is uncomfortable!" He was rolling around trying to get comfortable, "Why did you sleep on this I can't even lie on it!?"He said.

"Well I only took it because you guys are my guests and I want you to be comfortable." I said he said that he would take the couch and that I could have my bed back. "No, no it's fine but…"

Kyle's POV

"…there is a way we can both be comfortable." She said now I was confused. She smiled at me.

"How?" I asked she smiled and then she said that I'd see soon and then she walked off to help the Dr. clean up. I looked at her sashay into the kitchen I went upstairs to change. I tapped my foot looking at the clock 9:45 pm "Come on hurry up give me your answer!" I said to myself when Iana climbed up the ladder. "Finally so how do we both be comfortable?" She smiled

12:00 AM

I was lying on the other side of the bed holding the sheets blushing Iana was snuggled up on the other side of the bed "This was not what I expected!" I whispered to myself, "But I don't hate it." I whispered when she cuddled up next to me. I smiled and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The Next day… Again

"So Kyle are you gonna' keep your promise?" Iana asked me I looked at her and then remembered what she was talking about, "Yep you promised that the next time our paths crossed we would have a rematch." We smiled and then she looked at the clock, "Oh dear it's twilight!" I ran outside on to the deck and called everyone back inside, "Guys come back its twilight! Strong Pokémon comes out at night! Hurry inside! Again." Everyone climbed back up the ladder and into the tree house. "Kyle we'll have our re-match tomorrow!"

Ok guys get ready for the next chapter Re-match and Evolution to the third power!

Infernape knocked out all my Pokémon now all I have is my ace. "Lucario let's go." I shouted and span the environment wheel Dojo they were perfectly matched here! *Skip some Scenes!* "Now Super Saiyan FOUR!" I shouted, "Now KAMEHAMEHA!" I shouted.

How's that for you?

That Bluejay 55


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Rematches and Evolutions!

Kyle's POV

I woke up the next morning got out of bed and put on a different shirt I went to the main level and went to the bathroom did basic morning stuff showered fixed my hair you know the daily grind. I had breakfast I was done when everyone else woke up. "How do you get up so early?" Emma yawned I shrugged everyone else got ready for the day and I went to the battle field everyone else shortly came out. Iana and I took our positions Emma was the judge of this battle. Being a professor is great you know because you get the electric board that shows your Pokémon you know. "The re-match between Kyle and Iana will know begin each side uses six of their thirteen Pokémon battle begin!" Emma said Iana went first she sent out Vespiquen. So I went with Honchkrow little do you know I evolved Murkrow before the battle so he would win against Pokémon like Vespiquen.

"Let's do this! Sky attack!" I said Honchkrow's wings began to glow he flew up into the sky and I immediately knew what Iana was thinking that sense this move takes time to charge she can attack him now. But watch this he slammed right into her and she fell over. "Now Dark Pulse!" I said without hesitation. He fired his blast and Vespiquen was knocked out.

"But how Sky Attack takes time to charge!?" She asked then noticed that red dust fell from him. "A power herb that's how!" She said I smiled. She grabbed a ball from her belt and then tossed it she went with Noctowl.

"But why? Why not Honchkrow or Toxicroak? Honchkrow can beat him in a heartbeat." I asked she said that I would see soon. She gave Noctowl a command and then Noctowl began to sing. After he was done she returned him and then sent out Honchkrow. "Ok now I'm confused what is up with that? Screw that use Dark Pulse!" He shot the blast and her Honchkrow dodged it, "Uhh now use Astonish!" He flew at her and then she dodged again, "NOW I'M MAD GO AND USE BRAVE BIRD!" I screamed he flew at her and dodged again. At that moment Honchkrow fainted. "Of course you used Perish Song! That's why you returned Noctowl." I said she nodded.

AN : Guys I'm sorry but I'm gonna skip like the rest of the battle because I've worked on this for like a week so if you want the rest I'll post a story with the battle details god but the rest of this is fun and um love triangly? Sure why not?

Lyra's POV

I walked inside and everyone was sitting at the table talking. "Hey guys have you seen Kyle?" everyone shook their heads except for DelGato he gestured his head upward and said that he was on the roof.

I went on to the deck that was under the window and saw Kyle on the roof playing his guitar he was singing.

"I'm not sure why but my heart is tossing and turning for you. I know that I've always loved her but I'm not sure why but my feelings changed when I ran into you! I know that my feelings aren't right but I'm not sure how I feel. I've always known her but when I ran into you I fell in love and know I'm not sure how I feel." He slowed down his playing and then sang, "I'm not sure but I don't know who I like but I know that it should be the one that loves me true." He stopped playing and then he looked at me and then said, "Lyra how long have you been there?"

"A while. But never mind that." I said kind of knowing how Kyle feels right now.

Kyle's POV

"DelGato I've noticed that you are my only guy friend traveling with me." I said he agreed with me. "But you know I like it. It's nice just having talking to one person. But I have a dilemma…" I said

"What's that?" He asked opening the door when the mail guy came with a very large package.

"Are you Kyle?" He asked I said yes signed for it and took it from him.

"What is it?" DelGato asked. I told him I didn't know I opened it up. I took it out and it was a scabbard with a sword in it. I gasped.

"Wow a sword cool!" I drew the sword out of it. The blade was about seven inches long and had a brown hilt. "Anyways on to my dilemma I think I'm in love with two people." When I said that he gasped and stuttered.

"T-t-two people!?" He asked. I nodded, "That is a dilemma. Well I think you should date the one you like the most." He said I nodded in agreement. He's right the one I love…

AN: People do you think that this is the end of the chapter well you thought wrong! Next part!

Later that night

The one I love most… I ran that through my head sitting on the bed. Iana came up the ladder she looked lovely in the moon light. "Iana I…"

Like that guys? Well if not too bad guys sorry I'm tired of typing so short today well long yet short.

That Bluejay 55 will be right back ~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 My Love Kyle and DelGato's Stories

"… Think I'm in…" I said she put her finger up to my lips and tackled me while kissing me my eyes where as big as dinner plates when she did. I closed my eyes and we fell back onto the bed.

AN: Have you guys ever read one of those stories where after a chapter they change characters and go back in time to earlier? Well that happens right about now.

DelGato's POV

After I said that he should date the one he loves the most he thanked me and left. I walked into the kitchen everyone but Kyle was sitting at the table. "Hey guys. How goes it?"

AN: I mean who hasn't heard that expression before.

"Good." Emma said I nodded. Kyle walked into the room with his guitar not paying any attention to us just playing a few notes.

"I feel lost inside not knowing what to do." He sang. He took out a pad and wrote something down, "Good that's good I can use that." He sat on a chair and began to play some more, "If I go with her I'm not sure how I'd feel I just know that my feeling have to be real." He smiled because he apparently got it when we heard thunder clap and someone outside say something.

"Guys come on over here it's a house we can get shelter from the rain!" I looked out the window and there was a black haired girl with a black haired boy, a purple haired girl, and a green haired man. They came up to the house and everyone came and sat down.

"I know you your Ash! It's me Kyle we battled back in Shino!" Kyle shouted.

"Well, well it has been a while you're the guy with a Lucario right? Ash said, "Well I suppose I should introduce the others right? This is Ashley, Iris, and Cilan." He said his Pikachu hopped on to the table and walked around.

"Well it's getting late everyone bed time." Iana said everyone left I went outside for some reason Ashley wanted to get onto the roof. She climbed up to it and grabbed a leaf from a tree she blew into it and a sweet song came out of it. I closed my eyes and listened to the song when she screamed. She had fallen off the roof.

"Ashley!" I screamed I ran as fast as I could and caught her she thanked me and we looked into each other's eyes she looked really cute in the light we leaned our heads in and we kissed.

The next morning

Kyle's POV

I was sprawled out on the bed and Iana was still asleep. I heard something outside I jumped up and drew my sword I looked out the window and it was Team Plasma!

Hey Guys how's that for you btw Mystery Dungeon continues next chapter! Yeah that's all and Like Water Ninja 134 I hate P.E in it we had Pacers and I almost puked up blood!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 I Bleed My History

Kyle's POV

I was looking out the window staring at them I put on my pants and belt and sent out Lucario, Eevee, and Empoleon. "Guys Team Plasma is outside looking for us. Want to go kick their butts?" I asked they nodded. I drew my sword and we slid through the window onto the roof I reached back in and grabbed my pan flute. Why? You might ask well just keep reading.

"All right team plasma who wants me to kick you're a**?" I shouted and played all the notes in descending order except the lowest note. A crystal appeared next to me and glowed and shot a light beam at them blinding them. We all jumped down and I hit people with the hilt of my blade they fell over and I tied them up. "Well we got them all." I said then I stopped. I felt someone's aura behind me a familiar one. When I realized who it was I said, "I bleed my history and I think I need to put a Band-Aid on my wound!" I turned and there wearing a Team Plasma suit was my old friend and mentor Riley. "I knew that my old jerkish as H*** mentor would find me." I said facing him he lowered the mask covering his mouth.

"Ah Kyle welcome to the reunion. But I don't have time for you. Haxorus deal with this pest!" He shouted the dragon type came out and its mouth blades were abnormally long. He grabbed one of them and it was a sword shaped like his tusks! I flinched when I saw him do that so I held my sword in front of me.

"Shahela Zumbee!" I shouted he looked at me as if I said something in Latin. He shrugged and hefted his sword it bounced off a shield a foot away from me and his sword pegged him in the face. He was knocked out Riley picked up the sword and returned him. We looked at each other with an intense look we screamed and charged at each other and jumped our blades clashed. When I landed I heard a blade fly through the sky and landed into a stone. I opened my eyes and I had my blade in my hands. Riley looked at the blade and was surprised that his blade flew away.

"Retreat!" He screamed they all ran off. I went back inside and everyone ran up to me.

"Kyle is you ok? We heard the battle! Are you hurt?" Iana ran up to me and asked. She hugged me and I hugged her back.  
"I'm fine just the fact that I bleed my history first you then Riley." I said she looked at me and gasped. I nodded I noticed that DelGato had his arm around Ashley and I gave him a thumbs up. He returned it.

That Night

I was sitting on the roof playing my flute. I stopped and played my guitar and sang a few notes, "I bleed my history my girl my teacher both came back to me. I knew that I should just keep it all in front of me." Iana came through the window and sat next to me.

"Hey." She said I greeted her too. "You know it's just a coincidence that you encountered two big figures from your past." She said I agreed with her we sat there and smiled at each other for hours until I heard a rustle in a bush.

"What was that?" I asked. She shrugged we went back inside and we said goodnight I lied down and stared at the celling. "Iana I love you." I whispered she didn't hear me so I smiled.

That Morning

I was walking through the woods when I heard a Pokémon cry out in pain, "Help… M…E…Please." I ran through the wood and I saw an Absol lying on the ground its leg looked like it was broken. He flinched when I came closer and his horn grew longer.

"It's fine I won't hurt you let me help you." I said he looked at me and almost bit me I put my hand on its wound and I sent my aura through it healed it at that second he thanked me and we sat down in the meadow.

Hey a guy how was this one? I'll update every day now possibly.

That Bluejay 55 will be right back OH and Happy mothers' day

Guys I might write a new fanfiction!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 X-Transceiver Love Pt.1

AN: Welcome everyone to the X-Transceiver Love Four part series! *Crowd Cheers* Most of this is a collaboration between me and Waterninja134 this has her blessing. Seriously PM her if you don't believe me *Note please don't Pm her she is very busy* well onto the story!

After a while of talking to Absol I tapped him with a ball and caught him I went back to the house when I heard someone shouting, "Trainers come here to the Traveling Gym!" AH I've heard of that place Dan! Everyone came outside when the traveling gym stopped. "You, you look like a trainer challenge me if you dare!" Dan the leader said. I accepted it and the driver set up the field.

"All right the battle between Kyle and Dan shall begin each side may use one Pokémon." The ref said. Only one? I thought to myself.

"All right let's go Gigalith!" Dan shouted. Gigalith came out and it was a shiny one!

"All right then let's motor Lucario!" I shouted Lucario popped out and flexed he seemed like he was afraid of his power but he flexed and jumped at Gigalith and I gave my command, "Now Close Combat!" He punched and kicked him he barley even moved. When Lucario landed Dan smiled.

"Now use Power Quake!" Dan shouted Gigalith lifted one of his feet and his crystals glowed and he slammed it into the ground and crystal popped out of the ground hitting Lucario he fell on the ground and O was shocked.

Lucario's POV

I heard Kyle shouting my name and I opened my eyes and there was a small stone figure standing in front of me he looked at me and said, "Maybe you aren't the one who controls all." He began to float away and I grabbed him the minute I did flinched my entire body was covered in stone I stood up and with insane speed punched Gigalith in the face knocking him out. I turned back to normal and that little stone guy floated in front of me, "Wow you actually bonded with my aura you are the one." He said before I could react he continued, "Before you say anything here take my home I am one of the Archimedes a group of 'totems' sent from The Creator to help the legendary duo." He handed me a bag and floated into it.

Kyle's POV

After I received my badge and Lucario explained what happened Iana ran to the house and said, "Kyle Flocessy Town! You should enter it!" I looked at the flyer and I agreed we then ran over to the town which was pretty close to our house.

Flocessy Town

I walked over to the registration and saw someone very familiar standing over the table. "Jasmine!" I shouted when the girl lifted her head from registering.

"Kyle! I haven't seen you since the Castelia City Contest!" The girl said. I recognized the boy with her Jake I kicked his butt. Riolu and Lucario popped out of their balls and began to chat we started talking about what happened during the time between our contest. "You only have one badge?" She asked I nodded when we looked over to some guys talking over a TV.

"Nancy and Cristophis are so cool and talented!" One of them said the other agreed when the TV came back on.

"Well we will have these two perform their hit duet X-Transceiver Love tonight at the Flocessy Town Five star Hotel!" The announcer said. Which Jasmine and I freaked out at because that's where the coordinators were staying for the contest. The girls were going to share a room and the guys all four of us were going to share a room.

Music Room

I was playing my guitar sitting on the piano bench. "All I want to do… Is to be with you." I sang. The tune I played was nah, nah, nah, nah, nah… I kept playing then Jasmine came in and sat down next to me.

"Hey Kyle." She said she heard what I was playing and started playing the piano at random along with the tune I was playing and we changed it up a bit and then we played the entire song together little did we know that people walked by and heard us playing when we finished we heard applause and our face flushed.

"What a cool song you two." Someone said I turned my head to look at the person I was shocked by who it was.

"You… you're, you're Cristophis and Nancy!" I shouted they smiled when I said that.

"Yes we are. Hold your applause and take these. If you want meet us in the lobby tomorrow after the contest for an interview if you want to." Nancy said giving me four sauna passes and Jasmine three spa passes. "After our duet I'll join you Jasmine and Cris…" Nancy began.

"Please call me Curtis it's easier to say." He said, "I'll join you in the sauna later." They walked away after words I went back to the room to tell the guys and we all went to the sauna.

"Hey Kyle I've never noticed that necklace." The green haired man named N said it looked like his except it was white with orange and red rings. He looked very, very familiar when I noticed his void cube.

"Uncle!?" I shouted everyone looked at me when I said it.

_*Flash back* _

_I was seven years old sitting at the table playing cards with my uncle who was born the same year I was my dad explained it all how my grandma had a kid the same year as I was which made no sense. N said that he was going to our other uncle's house later I felt very sad about that._

_*End of Flash Back*_

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" I said he agreed with me when the hotel's radio played the live feed from the concert hall.

"I found your receiver… In the park you called it I answered said you used an older model… That's why I have a case of X-Transceiver Love yeah." Curtis sang the song continued we listened to it for a while until it finished and then Curtis joined us later. I threw some stones on the steam vent and Lucario used Psychic to levitate some water on it. We spent the rest of the time there talking and laughing until the night.

The Next Morning and Jasmine's POV

I was sitting at one of the vanities in the contest hall brushing my hair and then put on my bow but I couldn't figure it out it was like impossible someone walked up behind me and fixed it I looked up and It was Kyle I thanked him for fixing my bow he smiled at me then the announcer began the contest Kyle left to get ready.

Hey guys well this is the end of part one oh and read A Special Trainer by Waterninja134 for the performance round so sorry if you wanted it now. It took me nine days to type this chapter NINE F***ING DAYS! Well it is the end of school for me so expect more chapters' yay! The schools over on the 24th tell me if I spelled expect wrong ok then? Thanks!

That Bluejay 55 will be right back! (\^3^/) Weird face right?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 X-Transceiver Love Pt.2

Hey guys so you know I'm gonna proceed in chapter because it's a series not one chapter so yeah

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ROMANTIC TENSION LIKE SEVEN FLASH BACKS AND umm DANGOURESLY HIGH LEVELS OF LOVE TRIANGLES! I LOVE GEOMETRY!

Kyle's POV

For some reason the announcer said that the rest of the contest was going to be delayed for something so I was pacing around through the lobby of the hotel when I ran in to someone. When I opened my eyes I was sitting in front of a girl with gray hair. "Are you ok?" She asked me, "I'm so sorry I wasn't…" She started and then she was on the ceiling I stared at her like she was insane. "Sorry I can't control that ninja power of mine." She said, "I'm Emily by the way I'm a…" She said then looked around to make sure no one heard her, "I'm a ninja." She said. A ninja! I thought to myself and then thought that's it! Until now I didn't have a performance now I do. She gave me the idea because Weavile is basically a ninja so I just got it The Weavile Ninja! She didn't look like a ninja she was just a girl but she looked really nice like a… No I dismissed the thought I'm dating Iana I'm not going to fall in love a fourth time. AN: Who's the third I'll reveal it later!

"I'm Kyle." I said we shook hands and I left and ran to my room because I had an idea.

Kyle's Room

After running upstairs focused and molded myself into a metal suit I wore linen under it just simple horizontal overlapping lines of metal that went to my hand which I wore black gloves I sculpted a samurai helmet with red tips. I smiled perfect.

Later

"We have our last performance of the day ahead of us." The announcer said but I didn't hear her I was staring at Jasmine. I know I met her before the Castelia City contest but from where?

_*Flash Back*_

_I was at Mall Nine listening to the radio "And that was X-Transceiver Love by Cristophis and Nancy!" The guy on the radio said I was sitting on a bench looking at a girl with her mother looking into a store window the girl had half a void cube around her neck she looked at me and smiled I smiled back her mom told her something and left she walked over to me._

"_Hey I'm Jasmine." She said _

"_I'm Kyle." I said we shook hands and she looked at my necklace like she'd seen it before._

_*End of Flash Back*_

"All right now here's our last performance of the day here's Kyle!" The announcer said I walked onto stage and threw my ball.

"Let's go Weavile!" I shouted Weavile came out and was surrounded by stars he landed. "Now use Ice Shard!" I shouted he shot it towards the ground it exploded and the arena was covered in mist and the ground froze. "Now skate around!" I said Weavile span around and did leaps while skating around now I was ready to finish it. "Now use Haze!" I shouted and a white mist surrounded us and when it cleared we were gone.

Lucario's POV

I opened the door and there they were Riolu and Violet bouncing up and down sparring. "There you two are Kyle, Jake, and Jasmine want me to take you guys out to get berries mainly because you guys are annoying the **** out of them come on." I said grabbing them by the wrists.

The Woods

We walked to a grove with a lot of berries in it we ate some berries and I meditated until Riolu said, "Hey what's that light?" We walked over to it and there were three gold triangles connected together we each reached for it and when we did we blacked out.

Later

I woke later and we were in the grove we had gold chains on our wrists gold rings and necklaces with different colored triangles at the bottom of them. Mine was red Riolu's was yellow AND Violet's was green. While we looked at our new 'bling' a wired like omen blazed in my mind.

_Courage, Wisdom, and Power are what you possess together you must bear the mark of the Triforce on you for you are the heroes of legend, Lightning, fire, and ice three traits three powers three heroes._

The words rang in my head like a bell after we ate our fill we left the forest and returned home.

Kyle's POV

I was sitting on a chair my mind ablaze. Four girls why heart? Why must you make me feel like this?! I stood up when someone knocked on the door. "It's open." I said the door opened and Jasmine walked in. "Hey Jasmine. I liked your performance." I said.

"Thanks. I liked yours too. "She said for some reason her words were really awkward and not relaxed. My hand glowed yellow and started changing I swore.

"**** it!" I shouted. "God where's Keldeo? That has to be why I'm changing not now!" I shouted she looked at me like I was crazy. She started to speak but I ran out changing faster I dropped on all fours and started to gallop I cursed every step of the way until I was outside. "Keldeo!" I shouted my twins name over and over. "Keldeo where are you? I'm becoming Kytailean!" (Pronounced KY like in kit -tail- ien like in alien.) I shouted. God where is he? I finally found him he walked out of the woods and greeted me. By that time I was full Keldeo I looked just like him except my skin was a very little bit darker. "Dude why? I was talking to a girl I like and you just had to appear making my aura go haywire!" I growled at him. Ok stop the story! Author: What? Kyle: Well this makes no sense are you going to explain this what am I a Pokémon turned human? Or a human turned Pokémon? Author: Sheesh I was getting there go back to talking to your brother. Kyle: Fine.

AN: Sorry about that guy I mean he is very stubborn. Here's the explanation.

Jasmine walked up to us and she put her hands over her mouth. "Two Keldeos?" She asked I walked up and explained it all to her.

When we me and Keldeo or well um Luke were born we were very sick so my parents took us to the Swords of Justice to heal us. They did turning us into Keldeo and Kytailean I could change back but Keldeo couldn't so I'm half Pokémon he's full Pokémon.

She was shocked by what I said. "…And there you have it the reason I'm Kytailean right now and..." I said *grunts* "I can't change back my aura totally flipped out." I sat down and thought about it when my horn turned black and four feathers popped into my hair. "Sorry resolute form happens a lot to me." I said I shrugged and went back inside where we explained everything to my friends Ash's gang and N.

"So what now?" Ash asked. That's a good question what to do now I got it. Find the Swords of Justice Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. To see if we can fix me.

Oh shocking twist right guys? I know it is well one of the parts has parts actually like the chapters name part 1. Like that ok not next one well maybe. The 23rd was my birthday btw!

That Bluejay 55 will be right back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 X-Transceiver Love Pt.3. Part 1 The love of the sky. My disturbing love life Pt. 1

Note: Not my love life Kyle's love life got it. Because this is a wired chapter.

I was sitting in a hot spring reclining think of how I'm going to participate in the contest as a Pokémon.

AN: That is a good question you the readers tell me how. No seriously how? Tell me!

The spring was the warmest thing ever relaxing in it with Keldeo so warm just so nice. I closed my eyes and four Images flashed through my mind. Iana, Lyra, Emily, and then it was her. Why her I mean I know she likes me because her aura screams it. But I don't really know how or why I love her I just like her. Because I just do don't question me ok. Jasmine, Ash, and N joined us later in the hot spring. With my eyes still closed I can detect different scents. One peculiar scent tickled my nose I sniffed the air and gave a huge smile. I bounded out of the spring and sniffed the air again. "ALE!" I shouted everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Ginger ale!" I shouted and ran off and I heard N say something.

"He just loves ginger ale it's kind of a wired obsession with it." N said He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "The Unova region has his favorite type of it some people are wired and call it alcoholic in like Kanto but that's not true. He's addicted to it only Unova ginger ale no Shino, Johto, Hoenn, or Kanto ginger ale just Unova he loves it really." After N said that everyone laughed at it. I ran to the café in the hotel and there was a guy grabbing a soda and thanked the tender. I tackled him and took his soda.

"Hey what's your problem?" He shouted after me. I ran in to the hall put it down and drank it all. I smiled and ran off. The guy I took the ginger ale from shouted something at me but I didn't hear him I was too far away. I ran into my room and everyone was already there I bounded in bed and fell asleep.

That night I had a weird dream I was walking through a maze and there pictures of the girls I liked on the walls. Where was I my heart? In the center of it there were three gold triangles connected. Jasmine and Jake were there too. A weird omen rang inside my head.

_You three have been chosen your partners have been chosen you will wield the Triforce and you shall see how your life will change. Three aspects, Courage, Power, and Wisdom. Fire, Ice, and Lightning three powers, three aspects, and three duos. _

I touched the gold triangles and my hand went directly to the right triangle it glowed red and the word Eldin rang in my head along with Din and power. Then I woke up. I looked at the clock seven o'clock. I was hungry I looked in to my bag and took out a transparent blue Pokéball with an orange sword on it. I wrote a note that said, "When you wake up open the ball on Kyle's bed." I put it on N's bed and threw the ball on to me I was taken into it.

IN THE BALL

In the ball there was a fridge with my favorite foods an Xbox, a Wii, and a Dsi my Dsi specifically. I turned on the Xbox and logged on to Mine Craft. Lucario, Eevee, Honchkrow, and Bagon were logged on. I greeted them and dug underground to build a house. I was expanding it and accidentally dug into Lucario and Eevee's house. I apologized and Lucario said, "Don't worry about it let's just put a door here and a sign that says Kyle's house." I thanked him and we played until the message Pokéball Enlarged appeared on the screen. I popped out of the ball onto the hotel floor.

"Hey Kyle." N said I looked at the clock 12 o'clock! Man he slept in today but today was the day of the contest how do I battle? I put my hands on my head and they were my hands I was human again. I cheered and we ran to the contest.

The Contest Hall

I changed into my Aura Guardian uniform and put on my hat. I put Lucario in his ball and put the capsule on it. "Now it's time for the battle round now we have Kyle from Little root town and Emily from Mahogany Town!" The announcer said. Emily! She was entered in the contest too! Emily used Zoroark for it he popped out surrounded in smoke he cleared it by spinning. "Now begin!" The announcer said.

"Let's do it Lucario use Aura Sphere!" I shouted he shot the blast and before it Zoroark I said, "Lucario shatter the sphere with Close Combat! Ten spin and use Bone Rush!" he did what I said making a blue firework in between them then he span and was a blue tornado.

"Times Up!" The announcer said after a while. We looked at the screen. "The Winner is Kyle!" I was moving on to the next round yes!

Later

After the Semi finales all that was left were me and Jasmine. She was brushing her hair and I was adjusting my cape and fixing Lucario's hat. "Now we have the finale match! To my left we have Jasmine from Virbank City and to my right we have Kyle from Little Root Town!" The announcer said, "Now begin!" She said and we threw our balls Jasmine used Luxio and he span around shining in fire. Lucario was surrounded in lightning he span and broke the bolts.

"Ok Luxio use Discharge while spinning!" Jasmine shouted he did what she said when the lightning reached Lucario a giant holographic red triangle that protected him from it.

"All right Lucario use Earthquake!" I shouted the ground shook and Lucario was propelled into the air he did a front flip. "Lucario now use Aura Sphere!" I shouted and the blue ball came down in a lightning bolt striking the dizzy Luxio.

"Times up! It appears that Luxio is knocked out so that means… Kyle is the winner!" The announcer said I cheered and ran up to get my ribbon.

"All right my time has come because I got the Ranch Ribbon!" I cheered Lucario and Weavile cheered with me.

Later

When we got back to the hotel I dropped down onto all fours and turned back into Kytailean. "Aw what? It was temporary!?" I exclaimed I swore out loud for seven minutes!

"Kyle I have great news! Cobalion is in the Pledge Grove visiting from Mistarlton Cave!" Keldeo exclaimed.

"Really? Let's go then!" I shouted and we all ran to the Pledge Grove along the way I recited what I knew from the pledge. "Greater than one is two greater than two is three greater than three is four and greater than four is five! When we reached the grove Keldeo and I bowed to our superior.

"A rise young Kyle and Keldeo. I know why you have come and Kyle…" He started he extended his sword and did the knighting thing a gold necklace appeared around my, Keldeo, and Jasmines' necks. An orange pearl appeared in my hands it was rather large and heavy it floated and went into my necklace. "Kyle Jasmine has a sword of justice form too but don't tell her." Cobalion whispered to me. "Now here is what you have to do the three of you with necklace you must collect Din, Faroe, and Nayrus' pearls I have given you Din's pearl. Terrakion and Virizion have the others find them defeat Epsilon and you will become normal again." Cobalion said we nodded and left.

The café

I was sipping ginger ale next to Jasmine and N. Everybody else left already. I looked a Jasmine mustering the courage to say what I was going to say, "Jasmine I…" I started then something hit me on the head and I blacked out.

?'S POV

I was carrying the people we captured at the cafe earlier to their cell. I'm a Pokémon captured by Epsilon at the age of seven I'm fifteen now which I believe is the age of the Pokémon we captured who is very handsome. I'm a Sky Keeper I keep the holder of the North Sky Din in check the sky holders are Pokémon too. I'm the same species as the Pokémon I was assigned this job by the Swords of Justices mainly the one we captured. When we reached the cells we threw the girl into one and chained the sword to the wall of the same cell and put mister 'I can talk to Pokémon' in the cell next to them. I was assigned to the cell the girl was in watching them waiting to be free from Epsilon. The sword woke up and cut him down and ran over to the girl. "Jasmine are you ok?" He asked she said that she was fine and then he said, "Good I'm gonna go find N." He began to stand but she pulled him down.

"Don't go." She said hugging him he smiled and looked in the direction of me he didn't notice me. He kept trying to stand

"Don't worry I'm not going to go anywhere." He said then smiled and he fell asleep. For the next day hey made plans to escape I didn't tell anyone about their plan then they found their friend. "N! Finally we found you. Sacred Sword!" He exclaimed the wall shattered and then he continued. "You know how Keldeo is Fighting and Water. Well I'm the opposite I'm Fighting and Ice." He said they cheered and they walked over to the bars.

"Ok you guys I know what you're planning and I want in or I'll tell the warden." I said they looked at me. "I'm Demeter by the way" They introduced themselves the Pokémon's name was Kyle or Kytailean.

Kyle's POV

Demeter opened the door and I froze the ground and Jasmine turned into a small Pokémon and rode my back while we were sliding "Woo hoo!" I screamed while we slid ramming through mysterious soldiers. We rode through the woods until we came to the Pokémon Center/ Hotel that we were staying at.

Inside the Center at this exact moment.

"I'm gonna lock the doors everybody." Nurse Joy said and then we slammed through the glass door and I blacked out.

Jasmine's POV

After we broke through the door Kyle skidded across the floor bleeding me and N had scratches and Kyle was well dying. "Nurse Joy help him please!" I exclaimed we picked him up and put him in the operating room and they hooked him up to life support his pulse was very weak. They put an air mask on him and they wrapped his wounds and shocked him multiple times his pulse just slowed. The monitor showed his heart rate stopped and it flat lined he died.

AN: Ok guys my main character died so THE END…NOT! Keep reading!

Nurse Joy let us say our good byes Iana and I went last. "Kyle well I remember you from Mall Nine you knew the Void Cube if I only figured out that it was you at the contest." I said and then Iana went to say her good byes she whispered something to him.

"I love you." She then kissed him on the cheek and his heart monitor started again.

"Nurse Joy He's alive!" I shouted She ran in a continued treating him.

Hey guys how was this chapter? Shocking isn't it? It is. This almost has two thousand words so I need to finish this.

That Bluejay 55 will be right back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 X-Transceiver Love Pt.3. Part 1 The love of the sky. Pt.2 Team Plasma, Epsilon, and Killer together?

AN: Hey guys please re-read, the last chapter my brother messed with it he deleted part of my work. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER COTAINS HIGH LEVALS OF ROMANCE!

After Nurse Joy finished treating Kyle he left with Demeter for some reason. They were the same age but still I needed to follow them for a reason. When I was walking behind them I notice something super strange. They had wings! They could fly! After a while they came to a cliff and sat down. "So Demeter do you know the reason I asked you to come here?" Kyle asked.

"Well let's see here… Well you have wings I'm a Sky Keeper meaning I can fly and we're at a cliff so… You want me to teach you how to fly." Demeter said. Kyle nodded and put his hand on his nose meaning, 'on the nose'. I've never seen a horse Pokémon fly before so I decide to watch.

Kyle's POV

After Demeter taught me how to fly I was flying around on my own which is pretty awesome. "Woo Hoo!" I cheered as I flew around. Soon Demeter and I were flying in perfect sync. After being shocked while unconscious well kind of dead my mane got kind of yellow lightning bolt pattern on the sides making me look different from Keldeo which was better because we really were twins. After a while we landed and I scanned the area for threatening auras… Then I noticed that Demeter had a human form like me. She really was cute and my age I think it's time I like someone my own age. I mean Jasmine is younger than me and I'm over her. Iana is 16 a year older than me and Demeter is fifteen my age. "Demeter I noticed that you are a human turned Pokémon like me. You're also the same age as me and well…" I started I rubbed my foot into the ground and blushed. "Well I like you. A lot you're just like me and my age and I well I like you… well actually love you." I said smiling. She was blushing as I said this.

"Well the truth is that I like you ever since Epsilon kidnapped you." She said we smiled at each other and I felt a strange aura. It was very familiar but I didn't recognize it. We just stood there looking at each other after a while the sun started going down. She looked great silhouetted like a leaf whispering its life's tale in the wind. After that thought it hit me inspiration! That gave me a great idea for a song but I'll tuck that away for later right now Demeter is my only thought.

"So Demeter…" I started and then I remembered something a friend of mine had said once. _Don't just wait for things to happen if you want it to happen just go for it. Don't dwell on the future or it could prevent the future you want. _"Demeter..." I said then she just smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"See ya." She said and then flew off. Yes! I thought to myself and ran around in a circle and flew back to the hotel. I went to my room and fell asleep.

Tomorrow

I was walking when I saw some Pokémon jump in my path they a red eyes and looked very angry. After whooping their butts a giant shadow went over me. "Hey who turned off the Sun?" I asked I looked up and it had the Greek letter Epsilon on it Team Plasma's logo and a K. "Ok what up with the K and Epsilon?"I asked I ran back to town and told my friends about it. Jasmine freaked out when I said that there was a K on it.

"That's Team Killer!" Jasmine shouted. I smiled.

"Don't worry I have a plan." I said. Jasmine: Well are you gonna tell us it? Kyle: Yes I'm gonna tell you in the next scene. Jasmine: Well why don't you just tell me now? Kyle: Well it won't be as dramatic if I told you now. Jasmine: But don't you want me to help you? Kyle: Yes but we'll put into action in the next scene. Jasmine: Ok why not?

The Next scene

"GLOB IT GLOB IT GLOB IT GLOB IT!" I shouted running towards the flying fortress while we were being shot at.

"Ok can you remind me about the plan please?" Jasmine asked.

"But you already know... Oh for the readers ok." I said. The plan is that Cilan, DelGato, Ash, and Iris fly around the fortress distracting them from me and Jasmine. We infiltrate the fortress and subdue the pilots and get them away. N uses his freaky knowledge of computers to find where we the thing is going. Everyone else defends the town. I was galloping at full speed with Jasmine who turned into a Minccino on my back. I jumped and flew towards the window and jumped into it. The window shattered and we landed in the fortress. We ran over to a door and with a Pokéball on it we went into there was Minccino lying on the ground we ran over to it. "Are you ok?" I asked it. He tried to stand up and he nodded. He stood up and saw Jasmine he gave a weird smile at her she looked at him like he was crazy. "All right you should come with us. You're in danger here." I said he nodded and followed us.

"Hey Kyle what is up with him he's infatuated with me." Jasmine said. She started at me wide eyed because I was staring at her. I shook my head.

"It's because your ability is Cute Charm it makes male Pokémon become infatuated with the ability holder." I said. We kept walking trying to keep my head on straight. My ear piece buzzed and everyone told me they were in position. I confirmed and then N gave me the coordinates. 25 degrease north 70 degrease west. Where is that? We looked out the window and we weren't that far from Flocessy Town. Wait! Those coordinates are for Little Root Town! My home! We have to hurry so I told everyone with me and we ran to the control room. There were three chairs and the person sitting in the center one spoke.

"Listen they sent three Pokémon to beat us quite a joke am I right? He taunted. The chairs turned and they bounded out of them. "Like a mid-winter's blizzard from Team Plasma Zizilion!" The Plasma soldier said.

"From Killer the dark knight Raymond!" Raymond the guy with a K on his shirt said.

"The last one of all Kyle it's me your old rival the man you thought you killed by locking him in the dark void… LEAF!"Leaf said he was covered in all the letters of the Greek alphabet and they were glowing different colors. I flinched no... No it can't be true I remember that he was eaten by the darkness.

"All right then it's time for super happy fun time dragon battle go!" I shouted they sent out all of their Pokémon and after twenty minutes we were flying back to Flocessy Town in it with them tied up in the brig. We looked at the controls my head was going crazy as I looked for the switch which turned off the EM waves. When I found it I pressed…"Uh…" I said I pressed it again nothing happened I kept pressing it. It annoyed me so much my mane stood on end and turned into icicles I froze the panel and then I heard static. I opened the bottom port and the wires were cut. I sighed and fixed them and then turned off the EM wave generator. When we returned Jasmine turned back into herself and all the Pokémon who attacked the town thanked us for freeing them and they left. The only Pokémon left out were me and Minccino. "Uh don't you have a home Minccino?" I asked he shook his head and said that he didn't. "Well why don't you stay with us?" I asked he thanked me and we went into the hotel to relax.

Later

I was in the Pokémon spa getting a massage beating people up can stress you out and make you tense. I sighed so relaxing. Drinking jasmine tea so good and relaxing I need a day off I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

_*Flash Back*_

_Jasmine and I were at Mall Nine laughing at the people who fell into the fountain after we hit them with pennies. Our parents were still shopping. We were listening to the radio and hitting unsuspecting people with coins. A man walked to the fountain and threw a coin in and said. "I wish to be rich." We chuckled took a bucket of coins and dumped it on him. The next person had a simple whish._

"_I wish something unexpected would happen." He wished. We threw a coin at him he fell into the fountain._

"_I wish my true love would come unexpectedly." One woman whished we hit her with a coin and the man we knocked into the fountain helped her out they fell in love. We looked at each other and smiled._

"_Oh my God we're magic!" I shouted and she said it was just pure coincidence. I laughed my mom came and told me it was time to go. I said good bye to Jasmine and that was the last time I saw her before the contest. _

_*End of Flashback*_

After my massage I went to the cliff where I learned how to fly. Demeter was there too I think she might be here to remember that day too. "Hey Demeter." I said she smiled. "So how's it going?" I asked she said that it was all good. "So why are you up here?" I asked.

"Well I could ask the same of you but the same reason to remember the day you learned how to fly. Also the day we kissed." She said blushing.

"You kissed me we haven't kissed." I said smiling she shrugged. "We should kiss though." I said and she agreed with me. We leaned in to kiss and well we did. When we did my aura tingled meaning I liked it. Whenever something I like happens my aura tingles alerting me to what I like. We flew around for a while and I did fifteen barrel rolls in a row I'm super dizzy now. We landed at the hotel. Ash's team were talking to N and Jasmine about going to Icirrus City we thought that was a great idea so we decide to go with them mainly because the author has two more chapters in this series and is drawing a blank. Yep my life is that weird.

Narrator: So now Kyle, Emma, DelGato, Lyra, Iana, and Demeter are going with Ash and the gang to…

Kyle: Who are you? Stop narrating my story that's my job

Narrator: No it's mine and are you copying Waterninja 134?

Kyle: Uh no it isn't get out of my sound booth your fired

Narrator: **** You I'm staying. stay tuned!

Kyle: Get out of my studio you idiot

Narrator: Please let me stay

Kyle: No… Get out of my studio you jerk get out of my studio.

Narrator: Ok fine jerk. *grumble grumble* Jerk you butt I hate you.

Yeah that is weird isn't it trying to get exactly two thousand words in this chapter. Oh yeah I forgot If you want an OC human or Pokémon like this.

Name:

Species:

Occupation like trainer or coordinator /Pokémon:

Moves:

Nickname:

Back Story:

Home Town:

Meeting Place:

Pokémon in team:

That Bluejay 55 will be right back


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 X-Transceiver Love Pt.3 Part 2 Hazel Nut tea, thunder, and Lightning very frightening to me at least. Pokétopia star chips and friends all in one too much too handle

AN: Does everyone know the Gengar Clefable theory? If you don't Gengar are the shadow Pokémon and he and Clefable look a lot alike meaning Gengar is a Clefable's shadow so there is a Gengar for every Clefable. I'm gonna write a story on it.

We were walking through the woods when it started raining so we decided to stop for the day. While we were setting up camp I smelt something very familiar… Hazel and I sensed a very familiar aura but I couldn't remember who it was so I asked Iana because we've traveled in the past, "Iana who do we know that smells like hazel?" She thought for a while and when she said her answer I panicked I lied down and put my hands on my head. "No, no, no, no, no! No more bows no more ribbons no dress no, no, no, no not Hazel anyone but Hazel!" I panicked and ran off.

Demeter's POV

"Uh what's his problem?" I asked and Iana explained that Kyle became Kytailean in Sinnoh and they met hazel who played dress up with him and he hated it je also had something called 'Flame dust'. When Hazel reached our camp she took out her Pokédex and scanned me.

_Demeter the Pegasus Pokémon._

_Demeter is a Sky Keeper and is one of the Swords of Justice. She can read auras and talk to humans. Her universal symbol is that of infinity. _

"Aw your cute I'll call you Demi! I'll play dress up with you!" Hazel said, "Go Ninetails help me catch her!" She shouted and Iana told me to run so I did and when I leaped fire spouted from where I was. I ran into the woods I was almost into the trees when I tripped and was almost captured when a hand appeared it was Kyle's hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up we readied our attacks Ice Beam and Bullet Seed. "There you are! Ninetails Overheat!" She shouted when she came up to us and then she sent out a Shiftry, "Leafstorm!" She commanded leaves and fire flew toward us and we fired our shots which weren't working! Lightning struck the tree next to us and Kyle jumped to a different one and yelped. A few seconds later thunder clapped and it started raining and he yelped and jumped to another tree. I shot a few more seeds knocking the girl off her feet on to the ground.

Kyle's POV

After we escaped Hazel I left camp and went to a grotto. "Ah Kyle I've been waiting for you. To get my pearl a test…" A voice said no not truth I can't tell the truth.

Demeter's POV

When Kyle left I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing so I followed him when I reached the grove he was skating on the water singing! "Teleportation is a breeze." He sang popping to different places on the water "Levitation would be so easy!" He sang his horn glowed with a purple light I started floating he drooped me on the pond. "You know you shouldn't spy I caught you with my eye you really shouldn't spy what I need now is a test of wits power, or courage! Anything but anything but the truth." He sang. Then someone who couldn't be seen said something to us.

"My test will become clear when it happens." The voice said and we had to leave.

Kyle's POV Again

When we reached camp I turned human we packed up and went to the next town to escape Hazel after a while we reached a town they had a BMX Bike rental and park so me and the guys went to the park.

*In the shadows*

"Those are the two we have to capture." A mystery man said looking at Jasmine and Demeter he shot a net at them and dragged them towards a truck.

*WITH KYLE AND THE GUYS*

I span the bike underneath me while I was hanging on the handle bars I landed and nailed the trick. "Kyle! Some stiffs attacked us and took Demeter and Jasmine!" Emma shouted.

"What!?" I shouted I pedaled as fast as I could and saw the truck I could fell their aura in it. They went down a turn that I didn't see that so I jumped off a ramp down the stairs I did the trick I did earlier and it bombed. "Ow oh ah that hurts ow pain." I said as I fell down the stairs and landed in trash…. "The power of friendship!" I shouted breaking out I pedaled faster and caught up to them and went up a hill and then I was level with the roof of the truck. I jumped off my bike and landed in a race star position. I stood and drew my sword there was a guy with a sword on the roof waiting for me. "**** IT! WHY CAN'T MY LLIFE BE SIMPLE?!" I shouted we clashed blades and I kicked him off the roof. I cut a circle around me a fell into the truck excepting pain I felt leather underneath me I landed on a Zebstrika with a saddle and spurs were attached to my boots.

"Hey dude. Are you friends with those girls?" He asked me. I nodded and asked if he knew where his trainer was. "No I don't my ball is over there in the corner." He said I picked up his ball and put it on my belt.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know how do you think it's going?" Jasmine said. "Right" I thought to myself. I cut their ropes and climbed on Zebstrika.

"All right Zebstrika use Wild Charge!" I shouted and we busted through the back they didn't even notice that we broke through the doors after a while the girls were getting saddle sore so we stopped at a ranch they were selling a horse carriage we bought it and hooked it up to Zebstrika they gave us some Moomoo Milk for the road such nice people we rode back to town. We gathered up all our stuff and we rode off into the sun set.

Narrator: SO with their new friend Zebstrika Kyle…..

Um dude the chapter isn't over yet.

Narrator: Oh sorry continue.

I thought Gaton Port was the best place to go we rode there on the way a mail carrier on a Sawsbuck. "Are you Kyle?" He asked. I nodded he handed me a letter through the window.

"So what does it say?" Jasmine asked so I opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Kyle,_

_I would love it if you and your friends to attend the Pokétopia battle tournament! The boat leaves tomorrow in Gaton Port. Enclosed are your updated Battle Pass and 11 tickets please join us for it. Oh and we Need to have a full battle sometime Kyle!_

_Spec_

"Cool!" Everyone exclaimed they all talked about the fun we'd have there. I reached in the envelope and pulled everything out. I gave a ticket to everyone N pulled his hat down.

"I'm not going. I don't support having Pokémon fight each other just so greedy humans can win a prize." N said.

"N look I know you don't support this and Pokéballs but why do keep one in your necklace?" I asked smugly. Everyone gasped and N was shocked. "Face it N our Alkaline Necklaces allow me to see and know everything you see and know. It's time to face the music so let the cat out of the bag and come clean." I said smugly again. He frowned and grabbed his necklace opened it and took out the ball.

"Fine. Clefable and Gengar grace us with your presence." N said the two Pokémon popped out they looked just like each other. Gengar gave us a crazy smile Clefable was a bright spirit just from her aura I could tell that. Gengar vanished and now Clefable had a shadow. "Because of the fact that I hate keeping my friends trapped. They're yours Kyle." N said handing me their Pokéballs. "Our friends belong to you Kyle." N said smiling.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Clefa Ghastly! N and I have a while before dinner want to battle?" I asked they agreed so we battled. N's father came to get him and he never came back so Ghastly and Clefa followed him._

_*End of Flashback*  
_"So N you had our friends this entire time?" I asked he nodded Gengar popped his head out and poked Clefable and vanished she turned around to grab him but he was gone. He popped up again this time she grabbed him and picked him up and smiled. Gengar looked worried.

"Ok I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" He pleaded. She smiled and kissed his forehead she dropped him and he fell on his side twitching and smiling we laughed at that. We laughed talked and enthused about our upcoming trip.

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait I'm having writers block which is why I'm gonna work on a different story. I'll accept any ideas for this story. Thanks my new fic is a Ninjago one I'm writing the first chapter today I just need to talk to Waterninja 134 first.

~That Blue jay 55 will be right back


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 X-Transceiver Love Pt. 4 Friends and a battle tournament cousins and family galore. I need to sit down this is too much.

AN: Guys before you read this you should get a snack because well read the title this chapter is going to be long.

Previously on The Aura is With Me

No we aren't doing that.

Oh ok.

*ON THE BOAT*

We were exploring the cruise which would be our home for the next three days. "Kyle? Is it really you?" Someone asked I turned to see who it was.

"Maria! I haven't seen in ever! How are you?" I asked the girl who came up behind us. Maria is my cousin from Johto. She is also my Rival. AN: Disclaimer Maria is not N's daughter Kyle has two uncles. We always battle but I haven't seen her since my Johto Journey.

"I'm good I got a new Pokémon. Let's Go Togetic!" She said the white red and blue Pokémon appeared before us she bowed. "She knows Drain Punch, Silver Wind, Sleep Talk, and Rest." Maria said with a smile. She looked at us for a moment and then said, "I guess you got a letter from Spec too. It appears all our cousins got invited." She started looking around I did too. Wow she was right Jenna, Zach, Ryan, Mark, Dan, Terri, even Talia was there.

"Why were all of our relatives invited?" I asked to myself. We walked around the ship until we came to a weird park. There were lines of like 100 stone blocks rings and trampolines and obstacle courses even seesaws which a Pokémon was standing on one end and another jumped on the other sending the first one into the air.

"Step right up." A man with a megaphone said he looked at us. "You three the girls and the boy with the long hair." I suppose he meant me Jasmine, and Maria. "Why don't you try our little contest here the winner gets this!" He said holding up a scarlet object. "A Dragon Scale! Our race has three parts Speed, Jump, and Power three Pokémon per contestant." He said. Eh why not we said we'd play. "Great chose one Pokémon for each course." He said. Ok let's see Eevee for speed Honchkrow for jump and Lucario for power. No Gengar for speed and Clefable for jump you should see her jump and him run. He's fast and she can jump super high. "Got your Pokémon chosen?" He asked we nodded. "Great ok let me explain how to win. For the speed course you get points based on time a lower time means higher points. Ok for jump it depends on the color of ring, height, and tricks it does while flying. Green rings are 100 Blue are 500 Red 1000 Gold are 2000. As you can see these markers mark height after three jumps you get your heights multiplied by ten then are added to your score. Power's simple just break the stones with one move the more you break the higher you score. Also try to break the Pokémon's stone armor with your shot." The man said wow that was a lengthy explanation the author ran out of breath typing it.

We set our Pokémon on the grounded end of the seesaw and our speed Pokémon at the start. Jasmine is using Leafeon, Honchkrow, and Riolu. Maria is using Tauros, Pidgeot, and Heracross. "All right now three two one go!" The announcer exclaimed and Gengar took off faster than everyone else he was already at the seesaw. Leafeon was faster than I thought because she was there too. They sent the next two flying into the air and Clefable did back flips, front flips, 360s, and 1080s. She flew through three green, ten blue, five red, and one gold. Same as Honchkrow man Jasmine's good. Now the power portion Lucario and Riolu followed by Heracross took their positions we have one move to use.

"All right Riolu Aura Storm!" Jasmine commanded and Riolu readied his attack. IT broke all the stones and didn't even reach the armor. The same thing happened with Maria. Now it was me and Lucario he put his hands up and some tai chi movements to prepare himself.

"Now Lucario Kamehameha!" I shouted He put his hands together and readied his attack.

"Ka….Me….Ha….Me….Ha….Me….Ha….Me…..Ha!" He shouted the wave burst all the stones so that no dust was left. He shattered the armor and the Pokémon wearing it hit the wall. Everyone looked at it in shock.

"We have a winner. Kyle and his team!" The announcer cheered. We went up to get our prize. The scale felt very cold like it sucked all the warmth out of me and then I collapsed.

Kyle's Mind

_It was as if I could see myself I grabbed the scale and fell on the ground and started changing my arms grew bigger and scaly and so did the rest of me. I grew wings. I had turned into a Dragonite! That scale changed my DNA! No this can't be not it mustn't be no! The announcer ripped off his disguise because with my enhanced sense I knew he was wearing it he grabbed his megaphone and shouted towards a helicopter, "Hey boss it worked raise him up." He then laughed evilly.__** Well we are going to be taken away from your friends so what do you plan to do about it? **__Something asked I yelped. Who are you? What are you are you inside me? I asked. __**I'm Caliburn the spirit that has entered your body. I am the Dragonite our spirits became intertwined when you touched my scale. **__He said. Well this isn't weird at all. Well I recommend we fight them! Uh well can we fight do we know moves? I asked he sighed like I was an idiot which at this point I am. __** Yes we know Dragon Rush, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, and Ice Punch. Do you know how to use moves? **__He asked I said that I did and readied an Ice Punch._

Dragonite Kyle's POV

AN: Ok guys from this point on Kyle will talk to Caliburn frequently and his words will be indented. He was bold because he was in his mind it would look like he was saying that to himself

I punched the guy in face and laughed at him. "You thought turning me into a Pokémon would keep me from fighting? It just made me stronger!" I shouted. _Very good young Knave. _Caliburn said to me. 'Uh you do know my name is Kyle right?' I asked him. _Yes I do but to me I'm the knight and you my friend are a knave so I will call you Knave._ Great I mumbled. I flapped my wings and took off little did I know I had a hitch hiker "Jasmine get off me!" I shouted she shook her head no. "Fine stay." I grumbled I used Dragon Rush to take down the chopper. I landed back on the boat Jasmine got off me and I turned human. The scale was now on a chain in my pocket I moved my necklace and put the scale on me. "What it looks nice." I said.

"But its evil you changed." Demeter said. I told her that I can control it now. _You lire we control it! _Caliburn screamed 'Yeah sorry I'll tell everyone that a Dragonite lives inside me.' I said. _You were being sarcastic! _Caliburn said. 'I was really no way!' I said then rolled my eyes. 'Won't they think I'm crazy and put me in a nut house?' I asked. _Well yes but um I don't know. _ Caliburn said and I smiled well it was night and I was tired so I went to my room. Demeter was sleeping on the floor. Careful not to wake her I changed and climbed into bed. No really it was a loft bed so I had to climb into it.

Midnight

"Great still can't sleep" I whispered. I changed and went for a walk. I went to the pool lots of people were there night swimmers? "Hey what's going on?" I asked one of them.

"Don't you know every night a midnight they launch fireworks to signify a successful day of traveling." He said. His voice and aura were very familiar. "Wait is your name Kyle?" He asked I nodded. "Dude how long has it been you were my last challenger!" He exclaimed. What? I don't think I know him but… That's it!

"You're Dan from the traveling gym!" AN: Anyone remember Dan? H visited Iana's tree house.

"Yeah. After Lucario kicked my butt I caught new Pokémon and trained. You were my last challenger because my gym was closed while I was training. Now Kyle before the fireworks and meteor shower …" Dan started. Meteor Shower? I asked myself oh yeah I heard about that. "I want to battle you again. Or you can just beat me at tomorrow's contest. Or at the tournament." He continued. This ship has a contest and Dan's entering it.

"I'll save it for tomorrow. So let's just enjoy tonight." I said then ran off to sign up. "Yep Dan's on the list." I mumbled looking at the chart. Name: Kyle. First Round: Clefable and Gengar. Second Round: Lucario and Eevee. I finished registering then ran back to enjoy the night.

The contest

"You know what time it is. It's time for the Travelers' Contest! Just like the Wallace cup this ribbon can be used in every region!" The announcer said. Maria and I were the only ones in our group competing. Jasmine is taking a break after I crushed her. I was in the back room making capes for Clefable and Gengar. Black and dark purple for Gengar. Peach and pink for Clefable. I was done when my name was called so I returned them and walked on stage. "Our next coordinator is Kyle from Little Root Town!" The announcer said.

"All right. Gengar Clefable grace us with your presence!" I shouted. When they came out the white smoke seal I put on Clefable's ball surrounded them while the black lines on Gengar's created an image of them with Gengar coming out of her shadow. You do not know how hard that was to make. "Now Gengar Shadow Ball! Clefable Mimic!" I shouted the two dark spheres appeared a floated around until they collided. "Gengar Shadow Claw! Clefable Moonlight!" I commanded the full moon appeared and Gengar jumped up and struck the moon. The moves vaporized leaving Gengar and Clefable shining in purple and white dust.

While waiting for the judges to decide who moves on I was deciding what seals to use. Lines and plasma there we go. Form a tornado around them with lightning striking. Yeah that's good. They finally announced the people moving on. Maria, Dan, and I were all moving on that is good. I left the contest hall and went back to my cabin. _I don't see what you see in contests. You're better at battles. _Caliburn said. 'I can do anything I want to do so suck it!' I said to him. "Hey Kyle want to go on a walk?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure I need to think of some more combos." I said. We left my room and walked around the deck. The sunset was beautiful. They turned on the synthetic torches which made it look even more beautiful. We stopped because some bird Pokémon flew by singing and odd tune I mocked them. AN: For those who have played Black and White or Black and white 2 it's Accumula towns' music. Hm it sounded great I taped the rail in that tune. I then got my guitar and played it we walked around for a while we passed a music room we watched them play they looked super bored so I played the song. The guy on drums started playing. AN: The drummer boy in the town's part. Then the girl on the piano played. AN: Piano girl. The girl on the flute played with me. After a while my bag started feeling hot. I opened it and the eighth egg was glowing. I took it out and then it hatched. Out of the egg came a Totodile he looked at me and I scanned him with my Pokédex. Let's see here he knows Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, and Bite. Idea! I ran off carrying Totodile. "Excuse me can I change the Pokémon I've entered in the second round?" I asked the registration lady she said I could. Now it was Eevee and Totodile.

The Contest.

While the battle before mine was going on I was making Totodile an ocean cape while Eevee was studying her dress. Her dress had constellations on it and she had a star hair pin too. My theme was 'The Stars are the Limit' after the battle it was my turn. I returned my Pokémon and headed into the stadium. The announcer introduced us and the battle began. "Eevee Totodile let's go!" The tornado formed around them and the lightning flew down. Totodile broke the lightning and he was shining. The pedant on his chest glowed and his cape appeared. Eevee rolled into the scene the two were shining. Maria use Togetic and Scizor. "Scizor spin and use Hyper Beam! Togetic use Silver Wind!" The Hyper Beam as coming at them in circles shining. My points went down a bit so I countered.

"Totodile use Ice Beam to freeze the ground. Eevee skate around on the ice and spin and use Iron Tail and use your figure skating skills!" I shouted Eevee's tail glowed and she jumped onto the ice and began to spin. She jumped in to the air and when the waves came by she cut them apart and they dissolved. "Now Totodile spin and use Shadow Claw!" I shouted. AN: Did you guys get that snack at the beginning? Because this is the fifth page. I'm ending this chapter soon anyways.

Later in the contest

Maria's points were really low so I needed to end this. ""All right let's end this Eevee use Shadow Claw and Totodile use Ice Beam!" I shouted Eevee was running through snow and then she struck. Time was over and I had won. They presented me with a ribbon. Three down two to go. One badge I know that Pokétopia has two gyms. We finally docked and we went onto the island. Everyone was in awe. They were staring at the Sunny Park Tower the entire park was amazing. "Hey guys the Sunny Park Tower is the resort we're staying at so let's head there. If I'm not here in the morning it's because I have something to do." I said.

The Next Morning and Jasmine's POV

We stood in front of the castle waiting for the tournament to start. I looked at the glove we were given when we came here along with my pass. All my Pokémon were on it. Well the six I chose. We finally saw something rise up. "Good morning trainers! You know me you love me it's the Sunset Colosseum. It's me Spec!" The man who is hosting it said. The crowd cheered. He looked like he was about Kyle's age he had tan skin and wore glasses. He wore tan cloths. A black tank top with a tan jacket. Tan pants and a brown hat. "To help me start this off here is the beautiful and amazing Brain of the Sunny Park Rosalyn!" Spec shouted. A tall girl cartwheeled onto the stage she wore white and purple. She had white braids that went to the ground. How distasteful. "Now here we go our final speaker…" Spec said.

Kyle's POV

I slipped on my red jacket over my black shirt. I slid on my gloves they were red at the start of the knuckle. I put on my biker hat and stood up. "Now here's our other host! The fire starter the fiery spirit. The brain of the Magma Colosseum Kyle!" Spec shouted my platform was raised. I jumped into the air and did a flip. My friends were in the front row and they were so shocked.

Hey guys I have a lot more stuff to write about but I'm going to put it in a different chapter because this is the fifth page and I want to end this before it gets to three thousand words so yeah. See you guys in the next chapter. Oh yeah and I'm also working on my third fan fiction I'll post that around 4:00 today so check out my profile at four.

~ That Bluejay 55 will be right back


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 Old friends. Rainbow Crystals, Crest, and Kyle's secret past.

I was talking to someone on the computer and three Pokéballs appeared. "Thanks Professor Lucario really wants to see them again. Oh can you put my Mom on the phone I need something from her." I said he put her on the phone. "Hey Mom can you send me the spices for Cinnabar Island Burgers? Enough for ten." She said yes and in the draw on the device the spices appeared. "Thanks mom! Love you." I said. Iana walked into the room drinking a soda. I ran over to her and asked her where everyone was.

"Oh they're training." She said. Good I asked her if she wanted to help me make the burgers she nodded. We ran down to the kitchen and began to cook. Iana made the buns I cooked the burgers. When the buns were done Iana watched the burgers while I placed the seeds on the buns and seasoned them. I hummed for a while and then began to season the burgers. After a while I began to sing.

"I feel like nothing was real until I met you. I feel like we connect and I really get you. If I said you were a beautiful girl would it upset you? Because the way you look tonight silhouetted I'll never forget it. Oh, oh… Iana your fist has touched my heart .Oh, oh…. Iana I won't let anything is this world keep us apart." I sang we sang the last part again together. That was the song I sang for her when we went on a date back in Sinnoh. After we were done we ran back to our rooms and the guys came up a few minutes after. "Hey guys because the fireworks go off in an hour I made Cinnabar Island Burgers to celebrate." I said then we all chowed down. Everyone was full after one burger but Lucario and I were eating every burger left.

Later Outside.

"Jasmine want to battle? We should make the first battle the two of us." I said she agreed. I opened my pad. Sunny Park's rule is that it's a six on six battle.

"Hey Jasmine let me warn you Kyle has a Pokémon that can beat all of yours." Iana said. We each bet one star chip.

"All right Jasmine You can go first." She agreed and sent out Floatzel. "Go Ninetails!" I shouted. Iana smiled.

"Oh this is gonna be good." She said. Floatzel attacked Ninetails dodged.

"Now Ninetails Iron Tails!" I shouted. All nine of her tails turned to steel and wacked Floatzel until it couldn't battle anymore.

AN: I'm gonna save the rest of the battle for maybe later so yeah next scene!

In a café

I was sitting there drinking my coffee staring at the other end of the café. "Uh Kyle?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't worry he gets like this sometimes." Iana said. I stood up and dropped my coffee. I walked away.

AN: There was an epic battle between Logan and Jasmine… Don't ask about him right now. But I don't want to put it here so yeah enjoy this part.

I was standing on a hill as Kytailean. Jasmine was lying on the ground trying to avoid Logan I jumped down and kicked him in the head. He wacked me and I flew backwards and crushed Jasmine into the wall. I stood up and rushed at him. I got wacked away and repeated that process.

Jasmine's POV

After the tenth time he got wacked away I thought he was done for. He was lying on the ground in front of me. "Kyle just give up! There's no way you can win!" I said. He stood up and his chest was glowing.

"No I'm not giving up! Not for how much you mean to me!" He said. The glow enveloped him and he grew a few inches taller. When the light faded Kyle had evolved! The edges of his wings were covered in red steel. His horn changed to what it looked like in a Resolute Form. His feet had like red laced vine boots. He had saddle bags that had crest on them. The symbol for Din, Faroe, and Nayru. The bags looked like they were part of his skin but they weren't they weren't. It was an actual saddle with the bags. Like all Pokémon when thy evolve he shouted out his name. Kytailex! His wings glowed and he caught on fire he crashed through Logan and he fell over. He stood back up and Kytailex froze him. His horn extended He flew towards him and cut him in half. After he cut him in half a bunch of ninjas with the Greek letter Epsilon on them. Kyle flew in a circle and I began to levitate he flew us out of there.

"What the Hell was that about!?" I shouted at Kyle when we landed. AN: I told in the summary there is mild swearing. He shrugged and turned human. He walked inside and went downstairs. I followed him. The basement had a bar and a karaoke stage. Kyle was sitting in a lounge chair drinking… something. I sat in the chair next to him.

"Oh hey Jasmine I'm glad you're here. Hold my drink." He said handing me his cup I looked at what he was drinking. I couldn't tell what it was. The host began to speak and Kyle stood up.

"Next we have Kyle singing Karma Kecleon!" He said Kyle got on the stage and began to sing. Everyone loved it.

"You come and go you come and go. Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma Kecleon. You come and go you come and go. Loving would be easy of your colors were like me dream, red gold and green, red gold and green." He sang. He was great we stayed there the rest of the night.

Kyle's POV

"Come on Kyle where are we going?" Jasmine asked. I told her we'd be here soon. AN: If you've read Scot Pilgrim the next names may sound familiar. We came to like a night club. "So where are we?" She asked again.

"We are at the grand re-opening of The Chaos Theater! Gideon's Colosseum!" I shouted.

"Wait re opening what happened to it? Did it close?" Emma asked. AN: Do you guys remember her? If not it's my fault she's a main character and is never in it.

_*Flashback*_

"_Darkrai let's finish this. Aerial Ace!" A tall man with glass said._

"_Ok then Lucario Aura Sphere full power!" I shouted the move collided and the Chaos Theater was destroyed. Our Pokémon were just standing there. We looked at each other and we returned our Pokémon and walked away._

_*End of Flashback.*_

"So Kyle why are we here and why do you have a guitar case?" Jasmine asked. I looked at her for a while and then answered.

"Oh I got a call from someone yesterday." I said.

Yesterday

I was just enjoying myself watching TV when I heard my phone ring and I was shocked by what it played. "I wanna sing a song, a song that will bring Shogunmon arou-ound. When he hears my voice I hope he likes the sound. He has to listen, listen to my sincere heart. I've learned the friends are friends even when they're apart." It sang. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hey Kyle. Listen Shatterband is playing at Chaos Theater tomorrow bring your bass. Don't worry the rest of the band is in Pokétopia. See you then." A girl said on the other end.

"Emma…" I muttered. I dropped my phone and fell on the floor.

The present.

"So yeah." I said. Everyone looked at and I handed my jacket to the coat checker. I took a jacket out of my bag and handed it to Iana. "Ready to get your roadie on?" I asked she nodded and ran back stage. "Come on guys come meet my band." I said and ran off they followed me.

When we walked back stage there were people getting they're stuff ready one of them saw me and poked the one next to them and pointed at me they looked at me and ran at me. "Kyle!" They shouted in sync and talked me.

"Yes, yes hey Riley and Marcy. Now if you will let me get up and introduce my band." I said they got off me and I stood up. "Ok let's see. This is Riley she plays Sax." I said pointing at the girl with brown hair. "This is Marcy she plays Keyboard." I said pointing at the girl with short black hair. "The man with the blonde hair tuning his guitar is Steven." I said gesturing towards him. I then snuck behind a girl adjusting my mike and put my hands on her she screamed. "This is Emma she sings." I said and kissed her cheek. Everyone looked at me weirdly. Emma had orange hair that went to her shoulders.

"What was that about?" Jasmine asked.

"She's my ex-girlfriend. We still have feelings for each other we only broke up because my parents divorced and I had to move." I said. They just stared at me.

AN: Well this is the end of the chapter I can't think of anything. JK read on.

Like two weeks later.

I was using my laptop and talking on the phone. "Look Tai I know their destiny but I can't put my friends in danger. Tai I know it's my job as the eight Digidestined to protect them but my friends are…. Tai is your crest glowing too?" I asked.

On the other end in Digiworld

"Yeah all of ours are glowing." Tai said looking around.

With Kyle

"That means Mystiomon must be crossing over soon!" I said. "Oh this is bad. Listen have all of your crests glowed?" I asked Tai said yes. "Ok good you'll be protected until I get there." AN: Real quick this is not a crossover. It might be but the Digimon stuff will defiantly happen in a different fan fic.

Later

I was just relaxing on the roof looking at a locket. In the locket there was a picture of me with a girl wearing a red cowboy hat. It was tilted so it was on the back of her head. She had light brown hair and wore a red dress. My friends came up to the roof and Jasmine asked, "Hey Kyle who's the girl in the picture?" I looked at her closed the locket and sat up.

"That's my little sister Mimi I call her Lil Mi. When our parents got divorced my mom took me and my brother and Dad took Mimi." I said I started to cry.

"Um Kyle I know this is a bad time but you haven't cut your hair in two years come here." Emma said pulling out some scissors.

One boring haircut and coloring later.

My hair was now the style and color of Pit's hair from Kid Icarus. Everyone was impressed with Emma's haircutting skills. AN: This is the Emma from shatter band. Everyone was admiring my hair when I grew board of them and took Jasmine to the roof. Not the roof deck the actual roof.

Later

The moon was starting to rise it was a full moon. I looked at the moon I just sat there. I looked at Jasmine and said, "I'm hungry." She just looked at me and shook her head. "You know what I want to eat right now? You." I said she looked kind of freaked out. I looked at the moon and howled.

Jasmine's POV

After Kyle howled I was freaked out because he sounded just like a wolf. His ears grew point and furry. He was then completely furry. In a few seconds there was a Lycan AN: That means werewolf by the way for people who didn't know. Version of Kyle. He looked at me and then growled, "Run little girl." I did as he said and jumped off the roof he bounded after me.

Oh what's gonna happen to them? I can't tell you you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happen to them


	25. A Word to the Readers

**Hey guys it's me That Bluejay 55 just so you know I'm kind of having some writers block for the Aura is With Me so yeah just to let you know there is nothing for this one just this message to you guys. I will accept any ideas. So yeah just so you know. But here after this is what I have for twenty four so just so you know if you have anything I'll make the second half thank you guys! **


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 24. When you and I were young Part 1 of 3: Part 1 of 2 A Stich in Time.

AN: Hello everyone welcome to the When you and I were young trilogy. Yes the first part has to parts. I am done with the battle tournament! DONE! SO here's what happened Kyle won and got two badges. Every chapter is different stories of Kyle and Iana when they worked at Elisa's ranch. This part is mainly about Lucario along with the young Ampharos Ampy, A girl Lucario named Lu, and his ex Eevee. Yes they broke up. Also Kyle who has to deal with some new feelings. Which will be hard for him to cope with. Introducing Lucario's twin sister Ria and Her friends Lux and Mint. So yes this will be very, very, very long chapter so sit tight garb a drink some snacks and stay cool because you have to read through at least seven pages. So yes I really recommend getting drinks snacks and fans before reading this I mean I'm burning and this is only a briefing. Oh yeah Any new character that appears that was not mentioned up here except Elisa belongs to Tamarin Frog on Devintart. She makes the Random Doom Comic which the chapters are on hiatus. So anyways we go to a plane where our heroes are going to the Sinnoh region to visit Kyle's old friend Elisa.

"So Kyle tell us again why we're going to Sinnoh." Jasmine said. I didn't look up from the game I was playing mainly because I was winning.

"Ok so an old friend of mine named Elisa called and said that I should go visit them." I said they looked at me for a while then I paused my game. "Ok fine so I called Elisa to see if we could stay at her ranch while we do some business." I said they shook their heads. "OK FINE! Shatter Band is in the Jubilife Music festival." I said they spat out their drinks that they were drinking.

"Wait what!? We can't play the festival. None of our songs are good enough." Emma shouted. She was about to yell more but then the captain said that we were landing so we turned of our electronics and in about twelve minutes we were in the Sunny Shore Airport. When I got off the plane my phone rang so I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey bro what's up?" The person on the phone asked then a voice came from outside.

"Is that Kyle tell him I say hi!" Someone said.

"Ok fine Palmon says hi. So are you in Sinnoh yet?" They asked.

"Yes I am Mimi I just landed. Everyone is off buying souvenirs I need to go get the car so I'll call you when we get to Jubilife. Ok sis love you bye." I said and hung up. I went over to the rental car ace. Hey don't judge me. I'm seventeen yet I'm pretty short still tall enough to drive. I look like I'm fifteen. So I got the keys and when we were in the garage to go to it we were ambushed by a gang of motorcyclists.


End file.
